The Fight For Love
by Raven Beauty
Summary: *complete*It starts off Pan wants Trunks but he doesnt want her then Trunks realizes he needs her but she shrugs him off so he has to win her luv & its not easy,later sum1 gets pregnant, something bad happens 2 Bra. Just a BUNCH of twist that.
1. Pan's feelings

okay well here's a fast summary of the story, Trunks is grown up. Pan starts to fall in love with him but he always pushes her away because his dad (well lets just say Vegeta brain washed him to think he shouldn't love anyone.) So this story is going to show how Trunks becomes his own person.

************************************************************************************

Trunks~29

Goten~27

Marron~23

Bra~21

Pan~17

"Trunks put that sword down!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks. Trunks was Training in the gravity room.

"Father why can't you just let me train, I haven't practiced with my sword in forever just let me TRAIN IN PEACE." Trunks yelled. His father has been going on and on about him getting stronger.

"Do you really think boy, that you will get stronger with a sword. Come here let me spare you and see if have gotten better." Trunks but his sword down cause he knew one way or another he was going to have to his father one way or another.

Trunks got in a stance and was waiting for his fathers attack. Vegeta powered up to super sayjin. Vegeta came after him with a punches. Trunks was doing good till Vegeta did a kick and made Trunks go flying across the room. Trunks got back up to fight him.

"Its no use boy , you are getting weaker by the day. There is no use for me and you to fight. I will always win." Trunks was sick of his father always putting him down. All his life since he could remember put him down. And as much as he trained and even though he was much stronger then his father. Vegeta always seemed to win. And could never figure out why. 

Trunks just looked at his father and walked out of the gravity room. Vegeta watched as he walked out and shut the door.

*When will that boy learn. He could beat me when ever he wanted. But he has no pride for himself, and I can't teach him that. I guess till then I'll just keep beating his ass.* Vegeta shrugged it off and went back to training.

Trunks walk in the house.

"Oh honey 7 girls called. I didn't know who they were except Pan called so." 

"Oh okay thanks mom." Trunks picked up the phone and thought he would call Pan. 

Him and Pan have been friend since well okay since she was born Trunks was always around. Of course lately pan has been calling up more. He just figured she was born.

Hello. 

Yeah hey mom said you called me.

OH YEAH, me, Bra, Marron were kind of bored so I just thought I would call you.

Oh well hum that's nice. Trunks said, he always hated when she said that cause she never would talk they would just sit on the phone.

Well any ways I was wondering Trunks if you would like to go out tonight. With you know me and the girls and you can bring Goten to if you want. I think Bra would like that. Trunks knew Bra had a little crush on Goten but he doesn't think they will ever be a couple. Trunks could here Bra yelling at Pan in the back ground for saying that. SO what's your answer?

Well I guess I have nothing better to do. Okay great well we will just come over to your place okay?

Yeah what ever. Trunks said, and with out saying bye hung up the phone.

"Well is he coming" Bra said jumping up and down.

"Yeah Trunks is coming."

"NO NOT TRUNKS I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF MY DUMB ASS BROTHER COMES I'M TALKING ABOUT GOTEN!!!!!"

"oh jeez sorry, I don't know if he coming or not probably." Bra got a big grin on her face cause probably was a good enough answer for her.

"Hum I think Pan has a little crush on Trunks." Marron said brushing her long blonde hair.

"Oh what ever are you crazy me and him are friends." Pan said crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Oh yeah, friends now, friends with benefits later, and who knows what next." Bra and Marron started laughing.

"You guys are crazy." Pan said kind of laughing cause she knew they were right she did like Trunks. "Well Okay I like him a little bit but he has so many girls it don't matter so."

*************************************************************************************

Trunks later called Goten cause if he was going with all these girls he at least wanted to bring a friend of his own.

yellow.

Yeah hey I'm going out tonight with the girls you want to come?

IS BRA GOING TO BE THERE?

um yeah why.

Oh you know I was just wondering.

Damn you like her don't you?

Well don't hurt me but yeah.

Trunks just shook his head, he couldn't understand stand why he liked his big loud mouth sister. Well if it will make you happy she likes you too.

Goten didn't say anything he just screamed OMG I'm getting off the phone now and getting ready for tonight.

Um yeah sure anyways come over here when your down. Both just hung up the phone with out saying bye.

************************************************************************************

it was about 10:00pm and Goten was already at Trunks house. They were having a drink when the door bell rang. Both the guys went to the door and there stood 3 girls.

Marron was in a short white shirt with a midriff white shirt, she had her long blonde hair in cute little spiral curls.

Pan was in a black mini skirt with a shinny read shirt her hair was in a really pretty up-do.

Bra was wearing a silky blue dress with the back cute out. Her blue hair was held up by chop sticks.

Trunks and Goten were pretty much drooling.

"So are you guys ready to go." Pan said trying to get there attention. 

"oh yeah okay. Um why are you guys so dressed up."

"Um hello were going to the club, DUH!" Marron said.

"Aww you don't have anyone to go with." Trunks said being a dumb ass. Marron and Trunks always had a love hate friendship.

"Oh please your dumber then I thought, I have a guy already at the club."

"Oh you lair you have about 5!" Bra said laughing.

"Okay well that's true." Marron said with a smile.

"Well I'm going to your car Trunks." Pan said turning around walking off. The two other girls followed. Trunks and Goten was behind them. Looking at there well behinds. Pan knew they were doing this.

"And if you guys don't stop looking at our asses." The boys stopped looking.

Goten leaned over to Trunks. "How did they know we were doing that?" Trunks just shook his head wondering too.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

They got to a club called "The Fight Club" Marron looked at the sign.

"Okay all I want to know is why is it call the fight club." Marron said confused.

"Oh some dude owns it that's in martial arts, I don't get it either." Hum the girls paid no mind and went in. Marron walked in the door to see 3 guys come up to her. 

"Um I'll see you guys later, or tomorrow which ever." Marron said walking off laughing with the guys.

Trunks took Pan's hand and walked her over to a table. Goten saw what he did and took Bra's hand to but the difference was Goten couldn't stop blushing. Bra got the giggles from it and wouldn't shut up.

A waiter came over to get there drinks. Goten, Trunks and bra got a beer while Pan of course couldn't get a drink.

"Bra you shouldn't be drinking." Trunks said.

"Oh shut up I'll do what I want I'm 21." The waiter came with the beers and Bra ordered 3 more.

"Why did you order 3 more. For we haven't even touched our first ones." Trunks asked Bra who was drinking her beer.

"HAHAHA those drinks aren't for you guys there for me." The waiter came back with the drinks and with in a few mins. Bra had drank them all. Trunks was pissed cause he didn't like to see his sister get drunk.

"Trunks I didn't think your sister could drink like that." Goten said. 

"I didn't either." Trunks said.

Pan was just laughing cause you could tell Bra was getting a little tipsy. Cause she would either talk to loud or talk to soft.

About 10 mins later Bra was pretty much drunk. Bra was hanging on Pan and saying 

"You know what I love this girl she is like my sister. Wait is she my sister?" 

"Bra you don't have a sister." Trunks said shaking his head. 

"Oh yeah well anyways," she got off pan and grabbed Goten's arm. "Come on lets dance." Goten just shook his head. "Come on if you dance with me I'll give you a little kiss." Goten got up really fast and took her to the dance floor.

Trunks and Pan were alone and Trunks was only on his 5th beer. He didn't feel like getting drunk tonight. He thought he would just watch Bra make a fool of herself. 

Pan had a lost for words. *God I want to tell him how I feel, hum and this is my only chance.* Pan got enough courage to tell Trunks.

"Um Trunks I want to talk to you about something." Trunks just nodded.

"Well I know you think of me as a friend and I think of you as one too."

Trunks had no idea where this was going. "Yes Pan were friends what about it?"

"Well I'm saying I don't want to be just friends anymore."

"Okay is this about the time I beat you sparing? Cause"

"NO Trunks I still want to be friends," Pan remembered what he said. "YOU DIDN'T BEAT ME, damn it don't matter what I'm trying to say is I like you."

Trunks nearly dropped his drink.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah at first I just thought you was cute and that's it, but now I just like you. Okay I REALLY REALLY like you."

Trunks didn't know what to say.

"So......" Pan said hoping Trunks liked her too. 

"SO..... what?" Trunks said wanting to change the subject.

"Well can you say something?"

Trunks sat down his drink and looked in her eyes, she put on a smile cause she thought she was going to hear what she wanted. Trunks took her hand.

"Pan listen I like you , BUT.... Not in that way, I've just been friends with you for so long and well your dad would kill me. And my father doesn't approve. PLUS." Pans smile quickly turned to a frown.

"I'm am training and don't have time to have a relationship and girls." Pan was taking it fine till he said that.

"WHAT BRA TELLS ME YOU HAVE GIRLS IN A OUT ALL THE TIME!!!!"

"Well yeah but they don't mean anything to me there just nothing to me." Trunks said with a smirk. 

Pan grabbed the drink Bra didn't finish and started drinking it, and grabbed Trunks and drank it. 

"TRUNKS BUY ME A DRINK!"

"But your only 17" 

"OH GOD I DIDN'T KNOW THAT GIVE ME A DAMN DRINK YOU COULD AT LEAST DO THAT." Trunks agreed and bought a couple of drinks for her.

"Damn I feel like a fool Trunks I should have never told you."

"Well don't feel that way. I mean I at least told the truth." Hearing that Pan put down another drink. 

************************************************************************************

Trunks got Goten and Bra, they couldn't find Marron so she figured she left with someone. Pan didn't want to leave but Goten picked her up and took her to the car.

Goten made Pan sit by Trunks. 

Trunks dropped off Bra and Goten and was fixing to drop of Pan. Pan got a little drunk and leaned over to kiss Trunks.

Trunks being the way he is kissed her back.

Pan got on top of him and started to undo his pants. Trunks stopped her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you think, if I can't have you one, I can at least get you this way. What you've done it with other girls why not me. Oh let me guess I'm not good enough right?"

"No its not that, its just well your 17 and well your dad is GOHAN for god sakes and yes I am scared of your dad. And plus aren't you a virgin." Pan started to bust out laughing.

"NO!"

"YOUR NOT."

"Hey it happened."

"Well either way your drunk and you might not want this and tomorrow you will be all mad at me and stuff NO." Trunks dropped her off Pan stormed up to her room not even talking to her Parents and went to bed.

"That bastard I will have him one way or another!"

*************************************************************************************

Hum well there you go, I think its stupid so tell me what you think and tell me if I should go on..........

Desarae


	2. Turning to love

The next morning Pan got up and went over to Goten's house.

Knock Knock.

Goten had just woke up when he heard the knocking. Goten was surprised to see Pan standing at the door.

"Why are you here so early?"

"I need to talk to you about something and I can't wait I could barely sleep last night thinking about it."

Pan walked in and Goten shut the door behind her.

"Do you want some coffee or something? Cause I sure as hell need some." Goten said walking in the kitchen.

"No I don't want any." Goten went in the living room where Pan was.

"Okay now what do you want to talk about."

"well I like Trunks and....." Goten almost dropped his coffee. 

"WHAT?!?! You like Trunks, Trunks Briefs MY FRIEND TRUNKS. The Trunks you have been friends with all your life." Pan just smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, I wouldn't really be talking to you about this but you like your friends sister MY FRIEND BRA so don't start it with me." Goten blushed.

"How did you know I liked her."

"Damn Goten everyone can tell. but let me talk. I told him how I felt last night and he just kind of pushed me away I mean what is wrong with me. And he was all talking about he don't have time for girls HELLO HE HAS SO MANY AFTER HIM WAY CAN'T HE MAKE TIME FOR ME. But what I wanted to ask you could you like talk to him about me. Just make comments and see if he likes me or if he just really doesn't cause Goten I REALLY REALLY REALLY like him."

"Pan I don't know. I'm not saying he doesn't like you but if he didn't I don't want to come tell you and you get hurt."

Pan got on her knees begging Goten.

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Pan gave this little girl smile and Goten couldn't resist.

"Well I'll try something."

"OH WOW THANK YOU." Pan got up and kissed Goten on the cheek. "Well I got things to do see you later." Pan was walking out the door. "Oh and as soon as your done talking to him call me I want to know EVERYTHING that happens." Pan didn't even wait for a responds from Goten she does ran out of the house with a smile.

*Some times I worry about that girl.* Goten thought to him self.

************************************************************************************

Goten that day went over to Trunk's house to spare with him, and talk about Pan. They had spared for about 2 hours when they took a brake.

Trunks was drinking some water when Goten started to ask Trunks all these questions.

"So Trunks you got a girl friend?"

"HAHA me with a girlfriend I can't have just ONE girl you crazy." Goten just tried to laugh with him.

  
"Well would you consider having ONE girlfriend?"

"Hum I don't know it depends on who it is. Why?"

"Oh you know I'm just making conversation jeez." Goten said taking a drink. "So did you think Pan is pretty?"

"Well yeah I think she's pretty."

"Well do you like Pan?"

"Um yes Goten I like Pan."

Goten just kept asking those questions. It was confusing Trunks cause Goten never did this before.

"No like you like her MORE then a friend. Would you like to be more?"

"Goten I DON'T KNOW. I doubt it, I like her she's beautiful but its just I can't be with a girl."

"Well why you have all these other girls why not settle down with one?"

"Goten you don't understand, father has told me that I need to be strong and a women would just make me weak."

Goten thought for a min. "well I'm stronger then you and I have Bra." Trunks smack him across the head for saying that. "I'm joking, but really why don't you give Pan a try she really does like you."

"Yes Goten I know she likes me, she told me and showed me."

"SHOWED YOU! what the hell does that mean."

"Don't worry about it Trunks said with a smile."

***********************************************************************

hello

GOTEN YOU NEVER CALLED ME DID YOU TALK TO HIM?

Oh damn sorry I forgot to call, Hum yeah I talked to him I didn't get much out of it cause we was sparing but he thinks your beautiful. That's all I got out of it.

Hum well that's a start.

Yeah I guess, do you want me to try and talk to him again?

No that's okay. Well I guess I'm going to go.

alright, OH WAIT Trunks said something today he said 'I know she likes me she told me and showed me' um I'm confused how did you show him?

Oh don't worry about that BYE. Pan said hanging up the phone fast.

*why can't I get a damn answer around here.* Goten said to himself.

*********************************************************************************

That night Trunks was getting ready to go to bed. He started thinking on what Goten was saying. But his feelings for Pan didn't change he still thought of her as a friend.

*Man why in hell did she start liking me now. Hum I can't go with her Gohan wouldn't like that My father would just die. And plus if we did go out and something happened we might not be friends anymore.* Trunks laid down and was looking at his ceiling.

*She is a great kisser, I wonder how she is in bed?* Trunks realized what he was saying and started to yell at himself. *OMG BAD TRUNKS STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT, hum you know I could give her a shot it wouldn't be for real but it will give her a little taste of me. I'm sure this is just a crush. Jeez she is only 17 she will probably find some other guy and forget about me. Well wouldn't this be called using her.* Trunks got a smirk on her face. *NAW* Trunks went to sleep with plans all in his head for tomorrow.

************************************************************************************

Trunks went over the next day to Pan's house. Gohan answered the door. Trunks was already expecting that so he made up and excuse.

"Well hey Trunks is nice to see you."

"Yup, nice to see you to."

"Well what brings you around."

"Oh I was wondering if Pan was around?" Gohan got this look on his face like WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT MY DAUGHTER.

"Um yeah she is out back, why?"

"I wanted her to come spare with me, I have no one to spare with." 

"Well I'll spare with you."

"um.....I don't think so, I don't feel like getting my ass whipped your way stronger then me Pan is more on my level." Gohan just gave this glare only fathers can do. Trunks smiled and walked out back.

Pan could feel his ki already, 

"Hey Trunks what do you want?" Pan was still mad about last night. And well Trunks knew that.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to um spare?" *and I don't me fighting HHAHAHA* Trunks thought to himself.

"Well okay whatever." Pan started to fly off to his house. Trunks powered up so he could catch up to Pan. Pan got the CC place where the gravity room was. She went in the gravity room waiting on Trunks.

"Well come on Trunks lets go." Pan got in her stance and was ready to fight. Trunks just shrugged and for about 30 mins they spared.

Pan wanted some water and stopped she had her back to him again so he walked up and grabbed her butt. It made her jump she turned around. "WHAT THE HELL." Trunks got a grin on his face.

"Hey lets play a little game." Trunks said with a evil smirk just like his father.

"Well what is it." 

"Okay say were sparing and every time you hit me I have to take off something I'm wearing, and you do the same."

Pan got a smile, but knew Trunks couldn't win. "Well okay." Pan took last drink of water and went back in the middle of the room. Trunks came after her with a punch Pan dodged it and hit Trunks in the back.

"HAHAHA GOT YEA take off something." Trunks took off his shirt, Pan had to help her self from drooling. Trunks got back in a stance.

"You let me hit you. Didn't you?" Pan asked looking at him. Trunks just gave a wink, Pan went after him. They went at it for about five mins. before Trunks threw a blast at her. It hit her in the side.

"Okay you take off something."

"YOU DIDN'T HIT ME DAMN IT." 

"Oh yes I did a ki blast is just the same as a punch."

"Well I'll take off something now BUT next time it wont count." Trunks just smiled, she took off her top, but she still had a sports bra on.

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR YOUR WEARING A BRA." 

"HAHA so it don't matter, all that means is you have to work harder to get me undressed. HAHA I have only 2 more clothes to go on you. " Pan smile Trunks walked up to her and started to kiss her. It took her by surprise.

"You don't have to fight to get my clothes off." Trunks said. Pan was just in shock from it all. Pan started to take his pants off when Trunks said.

"Are you sure you want to do it here?" 

"Well its fine with me." Trunks shook his head and picked her up, he took her to his house, It wasn't fair though. (good for trunks) He took her to the bed room and laid Pan on the bed.

"Are you sure?" Trunks said.

"WHY do you guys always ask that YES I'M SURE." Trunks started kissing her, then (authors note: Now you must use your imaginations I don't do lemons SORRY don't flame me, there's enough sex stories out there you know what they do I don't think I need to write it.) A hour later (authors note: Damn don't you wish your guys could last a hour. HAHA) Pan looked over at the clock it was 5:00 she had been there since about 3:00. 

"Oh damn I need to go, but I don't want to go." Trunks was laying there thinking.

"Well why don't you call your dad and tell him your going to spend the night at Bra's."

"GREAT, oh god but what about my clothes."

"Well if he even asks tell him you left clothes over there last time." Pan smiled and called Gohan.

yes? Gohan said.

Hey daddy!

HEY Pan so are you almost done.

Um yeah were down sparing. Trunks and Pan couldn't help laugh.

Well did you get a good work out. Pan started to bust out laughing.

Yup I sure did. Gohan didn't even ask why she was laughing though. Um dad I was going to tell you I'M spending the night with Bra okay?

Um sure. 

Okay great, got to go LOVE YEA daddy.

Love you to sweety bye.

Pan looked over at Trunks. "HE said I could, oh jeez I need to call Bra incase in the night she calls looking for me."

Pan called her house but she wasn't home, she then called her cell from.

Hello this is the beautiful Bra.

Your so full of yourself.

Oh hey Pan.

Hey if anyone calls your house for me or something say I'm there but say i'm in the shower or make a excuse that I'm doing something.

Um why.

Cause I told my dad I was spending the night with you but I'm not.

OMG where are you at, AHHHHHHH your over at a guys house I can't believe you, WHO IS IT.

Well I'll tell you tomorrow. Trunks knew what was going on so he felt like freaking out his sister.

HEY SIS. Then Bra knew who Pan was talking about. 

OMG TRUNKS YOU SICK PERVE, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GIVE THE PHONE TO PAN NOW. Trunks couldn't stop laughing and handed the phone to Pan.

OMG Pan why did you do it with trunks EEEEEWWWWWWWWW.

Well you probably do it with Goten, Don't you?

That's for me to know and for you to never find out.

EWWWWW YOU DID IT WITH GOTEN!!!! Trunks heard that and grabbed the phone. 

YOU FUCKED GOTEN.

TRUNKS that's none of your concern, and put Pan back on.

I swear as soon as I'm done kicking Goten's ass I'm going to kick yours. I can't believe you lost your virginity to him.

Who said I lost it to him.

BRA YOU DID IT WITH SOMEONE ELSE.

SOMEONE hahaha someONE is a understatement. Oh yeah and if you hurt Goten or me I will tell Gohan.

YOU WOULDN'T!!!

I would he wouldn't be mad at Pan he would just kick your ass.

YOU BITCH! Bra just started laughing. Trunks handed the phone to Pan.

Well anyways will you do that for me.

Yeah HHAHAAHAA okay, your so gross. Bra said laughing.

HAHAHA yeah you to. They hung up the phone.

"Pan I can't believe you didn't tell me about Bra and losing her virginity."

"Oh please I can't believe you didn't know, and plus like I was going to come out and tell you. Hum I didn't know she slept with Goten. She has some explaining to do."

"So how many has she been with." Pan looked down at her hands and started counting, trunks was getting pissed cause Pan was counting to long.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!?!?"

"HAHAHA yeah sorry, besides Goten she has been with 5 other guys."

"Oh so she has only done it 6 times." Pan started laughing her ass off.

"WHATEVER TRUNKS......she's done it so much she don't even know. Damn why do you think she has been so ditzy HAHAHAHA."

"OKAY I don't want to talk about this anymore." Trunks said trying to get that information out of his head.

"Well okay I'm hungry you want to go get something to eat." Trunks nodded and when to the kitchen and got some food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about 9:00 at night, they had been either having sex or watching t.v. Trunks was getting bored watching tv so he asked.

"Pan you want to go out tonight?"

"No not really I just want to stay in bed." Trunks kind of gave a frown. 

It was about midnight, Trunks and Pan had went to bed.

Trunks was laying on his back while Pan was on her side with her arm around him. Trunks had never felt this close to any girl he has been with. Well the girls were close to him but he never felt the same. He never saw Pan sleep in a long time, last time she was about 10, he looked at how she changed so fast from that little girl to a women.

He couldn't even sleep that night he just looked at her. He was having a battle with in himself. He wanted her to be his forever. But he couldn't start showing emotions for Her now he never did that to any girl. Trunks finally went to sleep.

**************************************************************************************

The next morning Trunks woke up, he looked and saw no Pan. he saw a note she wrote on the night stand.

It read.

"Hey Trunks, I decided to go ahead and go over to Bra and change to some clothes so it looks like I was over there. I made you some breakfast its down stairs. Um I was thinking about you said with the friend thing and I think its best we were just friends. I still like you but I guess I shouldn't go crazy over someone that doesn't like me back. Hey it was good (okay GREAT) while it lasted. I guess we can just go back to be friends. And don't think it changed anything okay were still good friends

Luv Pan.

*Oh see what did I tell you, she is moving on were just friends now. I have nothing to worry about.* Trunks thought to him self. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

For the rest of the day Trunks couldn't think about anything but Pan. He couldn't go see her cause Gohan would know something was up. He never missed a girl like this and never wanted to see one so bad. 

All day he waited by the phone hoping she would call but she never did.

Trunks had to talk to someone so he went over to Gotens house.

"Hey Trunks what you up too."

"Oh I was bored so I thought I come over and see you. And ask you a few questions." 

"So what are the questions?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD SEX WITH MY SISTER!!!!!" Goten ran to the corner and started screaming.

"OH GOD TRUNKS DON'T KILL ME, IT JUST HAPPENED ONCE." Trunks looked at him with a evil eye. "OKAY IT HAVE 5 TIMES JUST DON'T KILL ME."

Trunks started laughing. "Well I would kill you but we are even."

"um what do you mean."

"Pan."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHUT UP RIGHT THERE I DON'T WANT TO KNOW." Trunks started laughing again.

"But I wanted to talk to you about something. Okay you know how Pan had feelings for me and I didn't for her. Well we spent the night together and I started getting feelings I never had before. And the next morning she left me a note saying she just wants to be friends. Well yesterday I would thought it was great cause that's what I wanted but now I want her and she don't want me GOTEN HELP." Trunks said.

"Okay you guys are confusing, AND WHY DOES EVERY ONE COME TO ME WITH THERE LOVE PROBLEMS. but I guess I can give it a try." Trunks said thank you about a hundred times.

"So Trunks do you think you love her."

"I think so."

*************************************************************************************

Well there you go I hope you liked it, and please no flames I'm trying my best to make it good. but thanks you to.

Miss Myrhe~I'm glad you liked it

RiceC25~ Thank you so much for your review 

Hopefully I'll get more reviews, so if you go through the trouble of reading it please review it Thankx

Desarae

PS. by the way I have two more DBZ stories, one is a T/P and G/M romance Humor and a B/V its got a lot of twist, Bulma is pregnant with Vegeta's baby, but she is still dating Yamcha so how does Yamcha react and Vegeta ask Bulma to marry him so what does she say?

I hope you guys check that out and theres this one girl Iceis she has some GREAT stories (there all DBZ) so check those out.


	3. 3 evil words

Goten thought he would be a nice friend and go over to pans house. He talk to his brother for a little bit.

"Um so where is Pan." 

"Out back training, now why does everyone want to see Pan is something going on I don't know about." Goten jumped up.

"OH NO NOTHING IS GOING ON, I just want to see my niece jeez that's." Gohan gave a look like, you little liar. Goten walked out back and scared Pan half to death. Goten figured she would be training but she was tanning and must have fell asleep. 

He walked up to her ear. "HI PAN." Goten almost got is nose broke cause pan just started swinging.

"Oh god you ass hole you scared the shit out of me!!!!"

"Oh sorry, I came over I needed to talk to you about something."

"I'm glad you brought it up, I need to talk to you about something. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD SEX WITH BRA?"

"Okay why in the hell is everyone asking that, 1 I didn't know if Bra wanted you to know especially Trunks and 2 THAT'S FOR ME TO KNOW AND FOR YOU TO FIND OUT, and you done have so lets drop it." Pan just shrugged and waited for Goten to talk.

"Okay I'm going to be blunt, Trunks likes you A LOT."

"WHAT?" Pan said surprised "I thought he was like, I JUST WANT TO BE FRIENDS."

"Well at first he wanted to be friends and then I guess whatever you guys did, WHICH I DON'T WANT TO KNOW, must have caused him to get feelings."

"All we did was have sex, and well HAHA other things."

Goten covered up his ears. "LALALALA I'M NOT LISTENING I DON'T CARE."

"Oh please Bra told me in vivid detail what you guys did."

"Oh well you know she just couldn't stop talking about it can she, I was that good."

"No really she was in shock that you was a virgin when you guys did it."

"OH GOD SHE TOLD YOU THAT." 

"Goten I know more about you then you think cause of Bra."

"WELL ANYWAYS PAN, as I was saying don't you still like him."

"Goten listen I know he used me simple as that I know him. And he might think he REALLY likes me but he'll meet another girl and fall for her."

"BUT Pan he said he never felt like way with someone."

"I don't care Goten I know he will. And I'm already stressed out about stuff I don't want Trunks playing mind games with me I can't take it. God my last boyfriend play with my mind so much I just can't have that happen again."

"Pan I promise he won't do that, I'll kick his ass if he does that to you."

"Goten I don't know." Pan said putting her head down and thinking.

"Just give the man a chance."

"Goten I have made my choice, I don't want my heart broken, it's been broken once I'm not going through that again."

"Well I can't change your mind its your life, but think about it." Pan nodded. Suddenly they heard screaming from the house.

"GOTEN AND PAN GET YOUR ASSES IN HEAR RIGHT NOW YOU GUYS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE." Pan never heard her dad be so mad, and Goten was scared himself.

They walked in slowly. 

"SIT DOWN!" Pan and Goten sat down really fast.

"I was walking by the door and I heard the word sex come out of Pan's mouth, then I heard Goten talking about Trunks. So tell me if I'm right Pan DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH TRUNKS?"

Goten and Pan just looked at each other, Pan had to think fast. She wasn't about her self she was worried her dad would go kill Trunks which would cause Vegeta and Gohan to fight.

Pan started laughing. "OMG dad are you crazy I don't like Trunks he is just my friend and the sex thing, I just found out Goten had sex with Bra." Gohan's mouth dropped. 

"Goten stay away from Bulma and Vegeta they will kill you if they find out. But why were you talking about Trunks."

"Ummmmmmmmm We were just saying what happened when Bra told Trunks she had sex with him." 

"Oh okay, you scared me there for a min." Gohan kiss Pan on the forehead and walked off. Pan was walking off with Goten.

"Damn that was so fucking close, my heart is still racing."

"Why did you tell him about me and Bra."

"Oh please you know you wouldn't get in trouble with my dad for it and you know he isn't going to tell anyone."

"Well he better not cause Bulma would kill me."

"Shouldn't you be worried about Vegeta.?"

"Nope Bulma would kill me first, so I wouldn't have to worry about Vegeta." Pan kind of laughed. 

"Well where are you going now Goten?" 

"Probably to Trunks house to Train but if Vegeta is in there I'm just going to walk around."

"Okay I'll go to Bra's house."

"CAN I COME WITH."

Pan looked up at the sky then looked back at him. "UMMMM NO!!!!" Pan started laughing and flew off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man Bra I don't know what to do, your brother is so weird." Pan just told her the story. Bra didn't know what to say.

"Well sorry girl but I can't give you that much advice this is my brother and ummmm I think your brother weird." Bra fell over laughing.

"Hum well you shouldn't talk you are messing with my uncle now that's weird."

"So....." Bra said with this innocent look.

"You better hope your dad doesn't find out."

"Oh hell I know one time he almost did, I had a diary and I left it over at the house and he picked it up and thank god I walked in a saw him before he read it."

"HAHHAHAA that would have been funny."

"NO IT WOULDN'T. He would kill Goten."

"Well that's what those boys get." Both the girls started to laugh.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Vegeta was gone somewhere and Trunks was in there training.

"Hey did you talk to her for me."

"Well I did and she is thinking about it, my suggestion DO A LOT OF ASS KISSING."

"WHAT?"

"By her things, win her over. She likes you but she is afraid you used her and will brake her heart. She said she don't have time for mind games."

"I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO HER!" Trunks said yelling.

"I know I told her that, but isn't it true you did use her."

Trunks put his head down.

"Well okay yeah at first but when I saw her laying there, well it took my breath away."

"Well she just LOVES sunflowers I don't know why but she does, she isn't into jewelry so don't waste your money on that. UMMM I doubt she likes sweet talk I think that annoys her. You might want to take notes Trunks."

"Oh whatever I know what to do." Trunks said, thinking he could win Pan over with anything he did.

"Trunks she's not your average girl, she wont be won over easy okay."

"Well I'll think of something, so do you want to train. Naw I'll just sit over here and watch."

"Okay whatever."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Pan woke up the next morning her, she felt a breeze and looked over.

"Now how did that window get open?"

She looked over on her bed there was 5 beautiful sunflowers on the bed. It freaked her out a little bit cause she didn't hear anyone come in. There was a note on the flower that read.

~Everyday I wake up I think of you, during the day I wish you were there to help me see through the day, At night I wish you were by my side. I miss you, and Hopefully one day you will be mine.~

Trunks.

"Oh please that stupid sweet talk, don't give me that shit. And I just know Goten told him I liked Sunflowers Trunks would have never known that."

Hello trunks here.

Yeah I got your flowers I guess I should say thanks but I know you got the flower Idea from Goten and Goten should have told you I hate sweet talk.

Oh baby I wasn't sweet talking, I was just showing how I feel.

Well Trunks I'm trying not to be mean but hasn't Goten told you how I feel?

yes he has but Pan I think I'm, um jeez this is hard for me to say, but I think I LUUUUU."

You what?

I lOOOOVE.

you love what?

PAN I THINK I LOVE YOU! Trunks said really fast. Pan had heard that once before by a boy she liked and broke her heart.

Trunks don't do this shit to me. I will not be hurt by you okay. I'm not going to be one of your ditzy little girls. This is one girl your not going to play games with and saying I LOVE YOU isn't going to change anything. Pan thought Trunks was playing around with Pan.

Pan listen I think of you all the time, every girl I have known I only think of them when I'm talking to them. You I can't stop thinking of you. I never got this feeling for you. I know I shouldn't have wrote that sweet talking note but I do love you Pan I never said I LOVE YOU To anyone, and if I didn't mean it I would have never said it. Pan knew he wasn't joking he never heard Trunks so serious.

Trunks maybe we need to go out and talk about this. Um how about you make it a double date. And just cause I say date doesn't mean its really a date it will be for Bra and Goten but not us.

Okay that's fine. 

I'll call them tonight and tell them, I'm sure they will say yes. You 3 guys come here at 7:00 okay?

OKAY I'LL SEE YOU THERE Trunks couldn't wait to see Pan. On the other hand Pan couldn't wait for the night to over with.

hello? Goten answered the phone.

Um Goten sorry I must have dialed your number I was going to call Bra.

Well this is Bra's house I just um well you know what you and Trunks did.

OH GOD GROSS let me talk to bra.

HAHAHAHA hi Pan.

Well I think this is pretty gross, but at least I just have to call one number. Trunks wants to go out tonight so you guys come so my dad doesn't think something is going on with me and Trunks. He should come get you about 7:00 okay.?

Well that's fine, hehee I need to go we was in the middle of something.

Okay Bra I could have gone through life without knowing that EWWWWWWWWW.Pan hurried and hung up the phone afraid she was going to hear something else she didn't want to know about.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

It was about 15 till 7:00 when the door bell ran.

"OH don't you guys look nice." Videl answered the door. 

"Hi Videl is Pan ready?"

"No bra not yet, but you can go ahead and go up stairs." Bra walked in the house and went to Pans room.

"You boys can go in the living room and wait, no reason to just be standing here. The boys walked in the to see Gohan watching TV.

"Hey why you guys here."

"Oh I forgot to tell you Pan is going out tonight with them." Gohan gave a sigh. Gohan turned to Goten.

"Um I just saw Bra and when your out tonight um don't do anything that would piss Vegeta off." Goten grinned and nodded his head. Trunks was just sitting there looking into space when he saw Gohan get right in his face.

"Oh god Gohan you scared me."

"I'm on to you, I know you like my daughter. And you better not lay one wrong finger on her and I will personally brake everyone of your fingers." Trunks eyes got huge.

"Okay Bro settle down Trunks hasn't down anything."

"Well Pan is only 17 she is still a child, SO DON'T MESS WITH HER." Videl heard Gohan screaming.

"STOP HARASSING THEM DAMN IT. YOUR GOING TO RUIN THERE NIGHT." Gohan crossed his arms.

"Well they better not have to much fun." Pan walked by and heard what he said.

"Oh don't worry dad we won't."

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Trunks helped Pan in the car.

"Um Trunks I can get my own door, you never helped me before." Trunks looked at Bra and Goten for help they shrugged they knew Pan was a hard girl to please.

Trunks took them to a club it wasn't the last one they went to, Trunks got a club that didn't have drinks. He didn't feel like seeing Bra drunk again.

Goten opened the door for Bra and Trunks tried to do the same.

"Trunks if you don't stop that shit, its not going to work." Bra and Goten went ahead and went on the dance for and was having fun. Pan doesn't dance much so she just sat down.

They both didn't say anything.

"Trunks why are you being nice like this. I know your using me."

"Pan I want you, I never wanted anything. Well I wanted them for sex. But I want you for more then that. I love you Pan." Pan hated to hear those words, every time she heard those 3 evil words it would win her over. And every time she said it back she was hurt.

"STOP IT, just stop it now!" Pan yelled so loud some people looked over to see if she was okay.

"Pan what is wrong with you?" Pan started crying and ran out of the club.

Trunks went after her she was sitting in the back of the car.

"Pan you have got to talk to me what is wrong with you, if you think I'm just saying I'M NOT. You have got to trust me."

"Trust you know how many guys I trusted and they used me like there little toy, you know how many guys say I LOVE YOU to me cause they know that will win me over and I will do anything for them. Trunks I'm sick of it. What makes you think me and you will work?"

"I have a feeling."

Pan was still crying and Trunks was whipping away her tears.

"Why do you care so much."

"Well I do I have always cared for you, It just turned into love." Pan put her head on his shoulder, Trunks wrapped his arms around. Every moment he spend with her he knew it would be harder to spend a moment with out her.

"Pan I need you in my life, I could never hurt you. Seeing you cry now is killing me. Please Pan trust me."

a hour later Goten and Bra ran to the car.

"Damn we was looking every where for you guys, oh let me guess you just had to make out or do god knows what right?" Bra said.

"No we was just talking." Both Bra and Goten started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Pan asked.

"SURE you guys talking whatever." Goten said.

"well believe what you want damn it." Trunks had drove Goten and Bra to Goten's house Bra didn't feel like going home. Trunks wasn't to happy about it but there was nothing he could do.

Trunks drove up to Pan's house.

She started to get out of the car when she stopped.

"Trunks thanks for being there for me no one has done that, um just so you know I do trust you." Trunks smiled Pan started to walk off. Pan ran back up to Trunks window and gave him a kiss. It took Trunks by surprise.

"Trunks I love you!" Pan said running back up to her house. Trunks just sat there for a min. looking up at the stars.

*************************************************************************************

Well there is chapter three hope you like the story so far um please review it and I'm just wondering should I make this the end or go ahead and make another chapter.

Desarae


	4. I still

A week has past, Trunks and Pan have been talking on the phone all the time. They didn't see each other much cause they were afraid Gohan was thinking something was going on between them. 

One day Trunks was at his house when the door bell rang. He figured it was Pan.

"Brandy?!?!"

"Oh hi Trunks, you haven't called me in forever. I wanted to see what's up." Brandy was one of Trunks girls, or fans we should say, She had dark brown hair with blonde streaks. She was beautiful in every way and to top it off she was a model.

"um I'm fine, I'm seeing this girl Pan!" Trunks thought if he talked about Pan she would just leave him alone.

"Well I'm sure your girlfriend wont mind if I just drop in to talk to you." Brandy let her self in she walked in the bedroom.

Trunks went after her, when he went in Brandy was sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"Brandy I don't think you should be here, if Pan knew you was here she would kill me."

"Oh please how will she ever know."

"She won't but its not right." Brandy got up and grabbed Trunks arm taking him to the bed. Trunks sat down telling himself he wasn't going to do anything. Brandy started to kiss his neck.

"Brandy I told you no."

"Oh you know you want it, you can't say no to me. You love all the things I do."

"I USED to love all the things you do." Trunks pushed her off but Brandy kept on. Brandy started to kiss him and Trunks gave in and kissed back.

"Brandy this is bad."

"But it feels so right." Brandy took off his shirt and was going for his pants. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

At that moment Pan was talking to Bra on the phone.

I have got to go see Trunks I haven't seen him in like a days.

Oh come on this is Trunks for god sakes what's so exciting about him.

WELL.......

Okay I don't even want to know. I'll just let you go and see your Trunks and I'll go see my man.

WHO?

Goten.

Goten a man HAHAHA 

You are such a bitch Pan.

Why thank you. It means so much to here it from you. The girls laughed and hung up. Pan wanted to surprise Trunks so she lowered her ki when she got to his house and walked. 

The door was unlocked which she thought was weird and walked in.

The way Trunks is she figured he was sleeping. She walked in the bed room.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, TRUNKS YOU BASTORD!" Lets just say Trunks and Brandy were in the middle of doing some business. "AND WHO THE FUCK IT THIS BITCH?"

"Pan I can explain."

"No you don't have to explain shit your in here fucking this bitch, how fucking could you?" Pan was so angry she walked up to Trunks and punched him in the nose. She walked up to the girl and slapped her.

The girl got her clothes on a ran out of the house crying.

Trunks had gotten his pants on and was trying to keep his nose from bleeding.

"Pan listen she came over and one thing lead to another, she wanted it and just kept going."

"Oh so you want me to forgive you huh because SHE WANTED IT. You could have said No." Pan started screaming and powered up.

"Pan calm down." Trunks walked up to her and Pan had it and kicked him between the legs.

Trunks fell on the floor grabbing him self and had tears in his ears. He was moaning from all the pain.

"You motha fucka I knew you was going to do this. I knew you would screw it up and brake my heart. I want you to stay out of my fucking life I never want to fucking talk to you again you got it. Just leave me the hell alone." Pan was walking out of the house when she saw a picture her and Trunks took together. She made a small ki blast and blew it away. Before she walked out the door she looked at Trunks.

"That's what is going to happen to you if you EVER come around me again."

Trunks got up when the pain was gone and sat on the bed.

*What have I done!* Trunks put his head down and tears came down them for the first time for any girl.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Pan needed to talk, or yell at someone. She wanted to go to Bra's but she cheats on her guys so she wouldn't be any help. She thought about Marron but think about it she wouldn't be that much help either. So the only person she had to turn to was her uncle.

Goten opened the door to see Pan crying.

"Oh god what did Trunks do now." He knew Pan long enough that when she cried it was only cause a boy did something. Pan was crying so much that when she talked she made no sense. 

"Pan calm down just come in a lay down. And when you stop crying we can talk." It took about 5 mins before she could say a word. And the first thing she said about Trunks was.

"THAT BASTARD I'M GOING TO KILL HIM."

Goten was sitting by her. "Okay everyone knows he's a bastard but why do you want to kill him."

"I went in to see him and surprise him and I walked in to see him FUCKING SOME HOE." Goten knew Trunks was bad but he never thought he would do this shit.

"Pan I'm so sorry. Well what did you do?"

"Well I didn't want to kill the girl so I just slapped her. Trunks I punched him in the nose and kicked him in the nuts." Goten was getting pissed off cause he knows Trunks broke other girls hearts but he isn't going to heart Pan's.

"I hate him but I still love him. I don't know what to do." Pan started to brake down and cry.

"Pan listen I need to um do some things right now so I want you to help your self to anything in the kitchen and you can go to sleep or whatever I'll be back in at least a hour." Pan didn't even respond she just kept crying.

Goten flew off Trunks house he saw that he was leaving his house to do something. Goten landed right in front of him and crossed his arm.

"So where you going?"

"I need to go talk to Pan. Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah she is at my house crying over you. I know everything. Why the fuck did you do that to her?"

"Goten listen the girl came over and she wanted some."

"Oh so you thought that she wouldn't find out. You don't know how much this girl loves you. I thought I was stupid. You are just a plain DUMB ASS."

"I said I was sorry I love her too I don't know what came over me."

"Trunks you listen to me. Stay away from her, I know what it feels to be heart broken and its going to take a while for her to get over it. And if you go around her now she wont be able to recover or she might just kick your ass."

"But I'm really sorry I never meant to do it." Trunks started to tear up. Goten usually helped him out with his problems but this time he gave no mercy.

"Well that's not my fault. Your the one that fucked up not her. So your going to have to make it up to her somehow." Goten was flying off when he turned to Trunks and said.

"Trunks you need to grow up. I know you like a lot of girls. But if you want Pan you need to grow the fuck up." With that Goten flew off.

************************************************************************************

To weeks have past and Trunks couldn't even think straight with out Pan. He was depressed all the time. He couldn't train. He could barely sleep. He could only think about her and how he hurt her so much he couldn't stand living with out her. He was getting yelled at by Goten and Bra all the time. He was also getting yelled at by Marron.

Pan had to hide her emotions. Even though she wanted Trunks dead, if her dad found out she didn't want him to killed by her dad. The only time she could show them is if she is over at Bra, Marrons, or Gotens house.

Trunks that night had to get out of the house and get a drink so he thought he would go to a club.

Trunks had gotten to the club and bought some drinks he was looking around when he saw this raven black hair women. He just knew it was Pan. But she had a date and that made Trunks furious. Pan and had went and sat down with her date when Trunks walked over.

"Hi Pan." Trunks said, Pan just got this look like fuck off.

"Trunks what did I tell you?"

"I know but I can barely live with out you."

"Hum whose fault is that."

"God I know its my fault but I can't stand being with out you." Her date didn't know who he was so broke in while Trunks was talking.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"I'm Trunks Brief, and I am trying to talk to Pan if you don't mind."

"Pan is he bothering you I will get rid of him."

"Tim no its okay."

"Pan I need to talk to you." Pan gave in thinking if she went with him he would shut up and leave her alone.

"No what do you want?"

"So who is he?" Trunks wanted to know that now.

"Well if you must know he's my date, NO not boyfriend JUST a date."

"Well that don't matter, I'm going to get on my knees and beg for you to take me back. I will do anything for you. I just don't want to hurt you again."

"OH well anything, how about LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE. How's that?"

"Pan no I love you so much."

"Aww I should be honored you love me enough you just had to fuck that hoe. I feel just so special."

Pan started to walk away when Trunks grabbed her arm."

"Please don't turn your back on me."

"Well I asked you not to hurt me. If you get respect me I can't respect you." Trunks knew she gone and let her go. Trunks left the club and went to Bra's house he hoped she was home and hopefully Goten wasn't over there.

Trunks knocked on the door and Bra answered.

"Hum what do you want?"

"Bra let me in Please I need to talk to you about something."  
"YOU Trunks Brief needs to talk to his little sister about something. Well come on in." Trunks just gave a evil look and went in.

"Bra I need Pan back I love her I miss her I can't live with out her."

"Well you shouldn't have cheated on her."

"SHUT UP I know everyone is telling me that. I got it but I need help."

"Well hum you seem like you really do love her. Well how about you surprise her You love surprising her."

"Well what should I do?"

"How about.............."

*************************************************************************************

The next day Pan wakes up to see this tape player on her bed.

"Okay I really wish people wouldn't freak me out like this, and how the hell do they get in my room with out me knowing." Pan hit the play button and Trunks voice started playing.

"Pan this is Trunks DON'T STOP THE TAPE hear me out. I miss you, you should know that by now. I love you and I made a mistake. OKAY big HUGE mistake and I'm sorry. I know sorry isn't going to change anything but I can try my best and show how I feel so here's a song that describes every feeling I have for you. AND I'm not sweet talking. And if you take me back I will be your freakin slave just be mine again." Pan still wasn't impressed yet she thought he was sweet talking. The song started playing.

*~*~*Funny when you stop and think 

times goes faster then you blink 

nothings ever like it was

But girl we've got a special thing

All the happiness it brings 

is more than enough.*~*~* Pan just rolled her eyes and thought *what the hell is this boy trying to say.

*~*~*I know its hard to believe 

your still the biggest part of me

All I'm living for

I still think about you

I still dream about you

I still want you 

and need you by my side

I'm still mad about you 

all I ever wanted was you

Your still the one.*~*~* Pan started to realize everything he was trying to say but still was thinking in the back of her head. *No I'm not going to fall for this I am strong.*

*~*~*Its hard to breathe when were apart 

your like sunshine in my heart 

I keep you here inside 

You've been everything to me 

You've been and always will be 

the apple of my eye*~*~* Pan tried hard to keep the tears back but still she thought of Trunks and how she missed him also.

*~*~*And I know its hard to believe 

your sill the biggest part of me

All I'm living for 

I still think about you 

I still dream about you 

I still want you 

And need you by my side.

I still mad about you 

All I ever wanted was you 

your still the one.

If you love me 

look into my eyes and say you do 

I've been waiting all my life

for someone just like you

baby all that we've been through

girl I'm still in love with you 

and I want you to know I do, I do

I still think about you 

I still dream about you 

I still want you

and need you by my side 

I'm still mad about you

all I ever wanted was you

Your still the one

YOUR still the one*~*~* Pan no longer held back the tears and let it go. She picked up the phone and picked up the phone.

Trunks was still asleep him self, he almost didn't answer the phone but it just kept ringing.

HELLO?

I STILL NEED YOU TOO!!!! Pan yelled in the phone. She realized he did wrong and well she was never going to let him live it down but she did love him and that could never change.

************************************************************************************

I think this is my Fav. chapter I hope you liked it. And that is my Fav. song to makes me cry ::tear:: but I hope you review. And iceis has some GREAT stories so please go check those out (there dbz to especially if you like B/V) and I have other stories to so check those out.

Want to say thankx to

Chibi Pan Chan-01~I'm glad you liked it

V4(V) RE bliss~um read the story don't worry about the punctuations :P

RiceC25~thankx for your reviews 

Lard Tabris~Thank you very much, hope you keep reading.


	5. I will always be there

Okay people I'm just going to say someone gets raped BUT I'm not going to talk about it I'm just going to say how it happens and then what happens after wards SO if you don't like rape stuff don't flame okay YOU read it I didn't force you. And plus may I remind you this is FANFIC and I can write whatever I want. SO have a open mind.

*************************************************************************************

Pan and Trunks work out there differences (well Trunks problems you should say). They were a couple again. And well Goten and Bra were ALWAYS together.

One day Bra was at her Favorite store when this. Blonde hair blue eyed man comes up to her.

"Well hello beautiful lady."

Bra blushed and said hello back.

" What's your name?" The man asked, she knew the man was flirting with her.

"Um.... Bra. Yours?"

"Ben. I hope I'm not to forward but will come on a date with me some time."

"Oh I'm sorry I have a boyfriend." Bra said, she in love with Goten and she couldn't do that to him.

"Well he wouldn't have to know." Ben wrapped his arm around her waist.

It took Bra by surprise and she moved back quickly.

"No I'm sorry." She hurried and finished her shopping and bought her a t-shirt. The man was staring at her the whole time. But after she bought the stuff he was gone.

*well thank god he left.* Bra was walking out when the man got right behind her.

"No are you sure you want to turn me down. No girl has ever turned me down." It scared Bra a little bit and her temper got the best of her.

"WELL THEN I'LL BE THE FIRST. AND DAMN IT I TOLD YOU I HAVE A BOYFRIEND." The man grabbed her and kissed her Bra got away.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?"

"I figured that would change your mind. So you want to go with me now?"

"NO I DON'T." Bra started running and he caught her. She started screaming but everyone just kept walking by.

*why the hell isn't anyone helping me.* People were staring and he covered her mouth. When people would look the man just would say.

"I'm her boyfriend she's just throwing a fit cause I wouldn't buy her something." He took her to the car and threw her in. He looked the doors so she couldn't get out. Bra just was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"See this is your own fault you just had to go on a date with me and I would have left you alone. Oh who am I kidding no I wouldn't. But now I have to punish you." He took her down an alley so no one could hear her.

**************************************************************************************

Ben threw her out of the car. Bra watched as he drove off. She just sat on her knees and cried. She got up knowing she had to move sometime. She felt her wrist they were swore from where he was holding her.

She walked all the way to Pans house. 

Pan saw Bra walking up and ran outside.

"Bra you look awful what happened." Bra just looked at pan and dropped to the ground and started crying. Pan didn't know what happened. And it looked bad she never saw Bra look like this before. She knew it wasn't something to do with Goten because she just got down talking to him.

Pan picked her up and took her in the house. She looked at her and she had these red marks on her face and wrist.

"What the hell happen Bra tell me?" Pan was very worried. She didn't know what to do cause she never saw anyone like this and she started to freak out herself.

"Pan you can't tell my parents. OKAY?" Pan nodded she thought maybe she was pregnant BUT still that didn't explain why she was all scratched up and stuff.

"Pan I was rapped." Pan jumped back. She never thought she was going to here that.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?" Pan was furious she wanted to kill whoever the hell it was.

"I don't even know. All I know is his name is Ben. God I was just at the store and he was flirting with me and like he asked me on a date and I turned him down and he like grabbed me when I was leaving and took me in his car." Bra started crying.

"OH MY GOD BRA WE HAVE TO GET YOU TO A DOCTOR!" Bra just shook her head.

"Bra listen no one will know about the doctor I'll take you and everything. They can't say a damn thing to anyone okay."

"But what if they call the police and stuff."

"Okay lets clean you up and we will take you and just say I want a check up." Bra figured that was best.

"But Pan lets do it tomorrow I don't feel like being touched and everything."

"Okay I understand. Well lets get you to your house I'll leave my parents a note and tell them I'm spending the time with you." Bra nodded. Pan wrote the note and took some clothes and left.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Bra you get some sleep." Bra went into the bed room and laid down. About 30 mins she was asleep. Pan knew she had to tell Goten and Trunks so she flew over to Trunks house. She figured Goten at this time would be training with him.

Sure enough they were in the room with Vegeta training.

"Um Hi guys." Vegeta just looked and the boys said hi.

"Um when ever you guys are done training I need to talk to Trunks and Goten." Vegeta didn't even care what she was saying and nodded the boys said in about 15 mins they would be done.

"Women you want to train with us." Vegeta said. It really bugged her when Vegeta said that.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO TRAIN AND STOP CALLING ME WOMEN." She slammed the door.

"Hum she's frisky. Maybe you should try and get with her son. Cause the frisky ones are always the best." Vegeta said with a smirk. Trunks just blushed and Goten started to laugh.

Pan went into Trunks bed room and waited for them. about 20 mins later they came up and Trunks was in the bathroom wiping his face.

"So Girl what did you need to say." Goten said sitting down next to her.

"Um I really need to tell you guys something but promise me you won't tell ANYONE I mean it. I know your guys are going to take it bad but just don't tell anyone."

"Well tell us already." Trunks said sitting on the bed. Pan got up so she could look at them face to face.

"Um something happened to Bra." The boys stood up.

"Oh god where is she." Goten said.

"Goten sit down there's more." Goten sat down and put is hands on his face. He was so worried about her.

"Bra was out shopping and someone took her and raped her. She is at her house now sleeping and I just had to tell you guys." Trunks started freaking out and walking around his room. 

"WHO THE FUCK WAS IT. NO ONE HURTS MY SISTER."

"Well she don't even know the guy. The name he gave her was Ben but that might not even be right." Goten was like bright red he was so pissed. He would raise his ki. 

"Goten please calm down your going to destroy the house. Come on I know you want to see her lets go." Goten and Trunks flew off Pan could barely keep up. 

Pan was out of breath and Goten and Trunks were already in the house.

"BRA WHERE ARE YOU?" Bra ran out of the bed room. Goten hugged her.

"are you okay?"

Bra just started to cry. Trunks went up to her and was looking her over to see if she was all bruised up. She had a ran mark on her face. Bra knew they were looking at that so she told them how she got it.

"I was trying to get away and he slapped me. I promise I tried to get away he was just to strong for me." Bra put her head down. Goten started to hug her again.

"It's not your fault baby its okay."

"WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE?" Trunks started to yell he wanted to find this person now.

"He had blonde hair blue eyes, he was about six one. um jeez he had a scare on his left cheek that's all I know. Oh and from me I scratched him on his right cheek so maybe you can tell by that."

"Okay I'm going to leave and look for him so you stay here and talk with Pan." Goten told her. Bra kept hugging him. He was the only person that she felt safe with. He made her let go and he tried to kiss her but she pulled away. Goten was hurt by that but after all she had been through he could understand. Pan walked up to him and whispered.

"Goten she's just been through so much she don't want to be touched like that." Goten nodded and left with Trunks to find the so called Ben.

*****************************************************************************

Days had past and there was no sign Ben. Only the four of them knew about it. They didn't even tell Marron cause they knew she was a big mouth and would tell her parents. They knew if Bulma and Vegeta found out there would be hell. So they kept it from them. When her parents dropped in and said hi they saw her banged up and wanted to know who did it. She just old them she had a bad fall. Vegeta was worried about his little girl but I guess Bra convinced them other wise.

Pan took Bra to the doctor. She couldn't stand being touched and the test results wouldn't come back for 2 weeks. They gave her a pregnancy test and it was negative. 

"Pan I'm scared I'm afraid I might have something." Bra started to get teary eyed.

"Bra don't think that way." Pan was driving her back home.

"Pan I don't think Goten loves me anymore."

"WHAT are you crazy he loves you very much. God him and Trunks are still looking for that bastard."

"I know but I won't let him touch me or even kiss me cause It don't feel right to me. God I want to be with him and give him the physical love he needs but every time I let him kiss me I think of that guy and it just freaks me out." Bra started crying.

"Bra girl he's just mad cause of what that guy did its not your fault." 

***********************************************************************************

Trunks and Goten walking downtown. Goten was talking to Trunks about the whole thing.

" I don't know if I can be with Bra anymore."

"Why your say that?"

" Cause I don't think she is going to be the same. I understand she has been through a lot but she just blows me off."

"Goten she will get over this give her time. The last thing she need is to loss you. She really does love her. God every time I talk to her all we talk about is you. God and I know some things about you I could live with out knowing."

Goten blushed. "I just hate that she is hurting like this." Goten said putting his head down.

"Me too."

***********************************************************************************

Three weeks had past and Bra wouldn't go see what her test results were.

"Bra you have got to hind out."

"I don't want to know I'm scared." Pan had it she wanted to know and picked her up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING PUT ME DOWN." Pan didn't even answer her and took her to the doctor. They took her back there.

"Miss Brief, do you want your friend to leave so you can be the only one that knows?"

"No let her stay." She needed her in there for support.

"Well we are happy to say you tested neg. for HIV and Aids. But you did get S.T.D." Bra nearly fell over.

"Don't worry." The doctor said quickly. She handed her a bottle of pills. "Take these for a month and you will be cured. Your lucky this is the std that can me cured." Bra wasn't happy about it but it was better then something that couldn't be cured. She walked out of the office. 

"Well see if you didn't come then you couldn't be treated." Bra just put her head down.

"What's wrong Bra?"

"Should I tell Goten about it?"

"No, since you will be taking medicine and it will be cured I'm sure its okay this time not to tell him."

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Trunks, Pan, Bra, and Goten were eating at a restaurant, when this man came in. Bra started to freak out and started crying. She got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Um I guess I'll go get her." Pan said running after her.

"Girl what the hell happened."

"HE'S IN THERE."

"Um.... who?" Pan said crossing her arms.

"THE MAN!!!!" Bra sat on the floor. Pan realized what she was saying and made her get up.

"Are you sure?"

"HELL YEAH I'M SURE OMG OMG OMG."

"Bra stay here." Pan walked out and the guys were staring they wanted to know what was going on.

Pan leaned over the table to she could whisper. "The man is in the restaurant."

"What?" Both of them said.

"The bastard you have been looking for." They stood up and was yelling where. Everyone started to stare. Pan was saying sorry and made them sit down.

"Okay I know you want to hurt him I DO TO." 

Trunks started to laugh. "HURT HIM JUST HURT Him I want him dead." 

"I know but don't do it in here wait till he leave." Pan went to the bath room to get Bra. She finally got her out of the bathroom. The next thing Pan and Bra sees is Everyone in the restaurant was gone and Goten had Ben by the neck on the wall Trunks had a ki blast right to his face.

*Oh god.* Pan ran up to him.

"Guys you can't kill him. Do you want to go to jail."

"If that is what it takes for revenge." Goten said making his grip harder.

"Goten no." Bra said grabbing Gotens arm. "Pan is right, and If you go off, I won't be able to live without you." Goten heard that and dropped him.

The man was holding his neck and was trying to breath. Pan walked up to Trunks and told him to stop. Trunks didn't listen to Pan. Pan looked him in the eyes.

"Trunks please." Trunks put his hand down. Pan picked the man up by the collar of his shirt.

"Hum so your the bastard that rapped my best friend." The man just started to cry.

"DON'T KILL ME I'M SORRY." Pan threw him down. She powered up and kicked him between the legs. (AU: think about Pan using all her power and kicking a normal man in the legs OUCH!!!!!!!) With that power it caused him to go through the wall. They were walking out of the restaurant. When Bra ran up to him and kicked him between the legs again and yelled 

"YEAH, how does that feel." They knew they had to get out of there fast before the police came.

*********************************************************************************

Everyone went to Gotens house. Pan and Trunks were in the living room talking. Goten took Bra to the bed room and needed to talk to her too.

"Goten I know you want to leave me. So if you want to brake up with me do it now." Bra said putting her head down.

"BRA I don't want to leave you I love you. That wasn't your fault. I'm just worried you won't ever want to touch me. Cause ever since then you wont even hug me."

"I'm sorry I just get bad memories. But Goten your the only person I feel safe around. You make me feel so special." Bra laid her head on his shoulder and started crying.

"Bra what's wrong." he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want to loss you. But I feel like I have."

"You haven't lost me and you never will.

**********************************************************************************

Okay THE END (of this chapter) so what did you think. and no flames about the rape thing. I'm sorry but I was giving the story a twist and I done told you if you read it, it was your own fault. and there are worse stories out there then this chapter SO don't flame me.

Iceis~ thank you for your VERY long review (funny one at that.) and people check out her stories there like SO good.

ills~ thank you very much for you review

Lady Tomboy~ I forgive you LOL

Chibi Pan Chan-01~ I'm glad you likes

And I have other stories so please check those out.

Desarae


	6. Trunks is in trouble

Three months have past and Bra has been okay. Pan pretty much became her psychologist to her. 

Pan and Trunks relationship has been wonderful.

Vegeta knows pretty much that Pan and Trunks are together and he is taking it better then they thought. Bulma thinks its the sweetest thing and every time she sees them together she just can't help but scream AWWWWWW. Gohan isn't taking it to well since it's Vegeta's son but he has come to turns with it, as long as he doesn't see them touching each other he's fine. But Vegeta isn't to happy about his little girl dating Goku's son. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Pan had been feeling sick these past few days and she was just staying in bed.

Hello?

Pan what's wrong? I haven't seen or heard from you in days. Bra had to call her friend she was getting worried.

Man I just haven't felt good I don't know what is wrong with me.

Well I'll let you go I hope you get better.

Yeah me too. 

A week later Pan goes to Bra's house.

"Well hey girl. I see that you got better. Hum what are all those bags?"

"Yup I kind of feel better. Um I was tired of being in the house so I stopped into this one store." Bra got excited cause she loves to see what clothes Pan bought. As Bra was grabbing for the bag Pan jerked one away from her. It was smaller then the rest of them and it was from a drug store.

"What is that? Let me see." Bra said reaching for it.

"UM NO, I need to go to the bathroom." Bra just looked at her weird

"UM oooookay." Pan ran in the bathroom.

a couple of mins. later Bra was done looking at the clothes and Pan was still in the bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE."

"UMMMM WASHING MY FACE."

"um okay one why are you washing your face and two I don't think it takes that long to wash your face." Bra said standing by the door.

"can I just have a peaceful time in the bathroom." Bra just shrugged.

"Yeah sure whatever I'll be in the living room watching tv."

Bra was flipping channels when she heard a awful scream come from Pan and then heard her crying.

Bra ran up to the door.

"OKAY WHAT IS GOING ON. WHAT DID YOU DO." Bra tried to open the door but Pan locked it.

"Okay let me in NOW PAN." Pan opened the door and grabbed her friend Bra hugged her. "What's wrong tell me." Bra didn't need the answer anymore. On the sink was a pregnancy test. Bra just thought to her self.

*oh good lord.* She moved Pan to the side and looked at the box it said Two lines means your pregnant. And sure enough Bra looked at the test and it had two lines.

"Oh shit Pan your pregnant."

"IT COULD BE WRONG." Pan was sitting on the ground.

"Sorry but this is 99% accurate." Bra went over and sat by her. "And it Trunks I assume?"

Pan just nodded.

"I thought you guys always used a condom."

"We do."

"Okay how far long do you think you are?"

"I don't know a month and a half. Cause I didn't have my period and Usually I do that so I didn't think nothing of it. Then I was just getting sick. So I was just messing around and dropped in and saw the test I never thought it would be positive." Bra really didn't know what to say.

"Well Pan why didn't you use a condom or at least why didn't he pull out?"

"Well I went over there and he had some drinks so we was just have fun and a drinking contest. Long story I'll tell you later. And well I don't remember anything and the next morning I was there in his bed."

"Oh jeez, hey how did you get away with spending the night with him."

"I said I was at your house." Bra just gave a look like 'you little liar'

"oh hell we got to tell Trunks and he isn't going to be to happy." Bra said trying to think how he is going to take it.

"BRA you tell him." Pan said, and begging Bra to do it.

"NO its your kid I am not going to tell him. OH SHIT!"

"What?"

"YouHaveToTellYourDadThenYourDadIsGoingToKillTrunksThenDaddyIsGoingToTryAndKillYourDadAndThatIsGoingToBeLikeABadFight."Bra said really fast.

"Um what I didn't get any word out of that."

"Okay in other words YOUR DAD IS GOING TO BE PISSED!" Pan started to cry again.

"Um I think you need to tell Trunks today and get it over with."

"NO I DON'T WANNA." Pan started to throw a fit. Bra just ignored it and grabbed the phone.

HE..... Before Trunks could even say hello she started talking.

Something happened and Pan needs to tell you something so get your little ass over here now. Bra hung up the phone. Trunks didn't know what to think of it so he hurried and went to Bra's house.

He let him self in and saw Bra and Pan on the couch. Pan was all red from crying and Bra just had this look on her face like 'oh shit this isn't good'.

"O-KAY what is going on. And don't give me a long story." Pan thought if she could talk fast maybe it would come out better. 

Pan took in a deep breath "WellRememeberTheNightWeWokeUpTogetherAndYouKnowWeHadSexWellI'mPregnant!" Trunks just looked at her.

"Um........What?"

Bra was tired of this shit so she just said.

"YOU DUMB ASS PAN IS PREGNANT!"

"oh god I can't feel my legs." Trunks said sitting down by the door way. Bra ran over and took him to a chair. "I'm going to faint." Trunks said. "No No No I can't be a daddy Not now nope no can do, Oh shit her dad. Oh fuck my parents. OH FUCK she isn't even 18 yet. Fuck there going to say I rapped her." Bra got pissed off and started crying when Trunks said rape.

"Oh god Bra I'm sorry come here." Trunks gave her a hug to make her calm down. 

"No its okay. I'm okay." Bra stopped crying.

"I'm going to go to the kitchen and make some tea. You guys just talk okay." She walked off in the kitchen. Trunks was rubbing his head he didn't know what to do.

"Trunks I'm sorry." Pan said tearing up.

"It's not your fault. I'm just in shock."

"Well don't hate me."

"I DON'T HATE YOU." Trunks started to yell.

Pan just put her head down.

"I'M NOT READY FOR THIS SHIT. I'M NOT READY FOR YOUR PARENTS AND MY PARENTS. OH THERE NOT GOING TO YELL AT YOU THERE GOING TO BE FUCKING YELLING AT ME PAN I AM FUCKING 29 AND YOUR 17."

"SO....." Pan yelled back.

"SO what the fuck do you mean by SO...... I could go to fucking jail if your dad or mom presses charges on me." Trunks stood up and was walking around the room.

"Trunks my parents yeah there going to be mad but they won't go that far." Trunks stopped walking at looked at her.

"Oh yeah your right they will do worse YOUR DAD IS GOING TO FUCKING KILL ME. You know he can do that." Pan just nodded. Bra was listening in. "Okay I need to fucking leave and think about this." 

"Trunks no." Pan got up and grabbed his arm. He jerked away. "Don't touch me." Trunks was walking out the room when he punched the wall and put a hole threw it. Trunks flew off and in seconds was out of site.

Bra ran in. "WHY THE FUCK DID HE GO OFF AND DO THAT. MAN MY POOR WALL SHIT." 

***********************************************************************************

Trunks started pounding on Goten's door.

"Man what shit stop hitting my door like that." Goten knew it was something important. "What's wrong." 

"PAN IS FUCKING PREGNANT!"

"WHOA NO FUCKING WAY REALLY?"

"YES REALLY."

"um damn jeez. Your fucked my brother is going to kill you. You know if Videl doesn't get to you first. Cause she's a tuff gal to." 

"SHUT UP I KNOW THAT." Goten knew this wasn't the right time to make comments like that so he shut up.

"Well what are you going to do now. I mean you two have to tell Gohan and Videl sometime. And I'm not being a smart ass but all hell will brake loss."

"Well I think I'm going to tell my father first."

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO TELL VEGETA?"

"Well it will just be easier to tell him. All he will do is yell at me and make smart ass comments and stuff like that."

"Yeah hum shit, maybe I could tell Gohan."

"Would you really do that.?"

"Oh yeah just I want you to get FAR away or at least get behind Pan for protection." Trunks kind of laughed. "Trunks let me go tell him now."  
"WHAT? NO!"

"Um Trunks there going to know Pan is pregnant one way or another I mean he will be able to feel the babies ki SO your screwed for life so let me just do it. And if Pan get mad let her get mad at me I don't care she will get over it." Goten said with a smile.

"Well I guess I'll go tell Vegeta."

************************************************************************************

"Hey mom where is dad?" Trunks asked Bulma.

"Where do you think." Trunks just smiled. He was walking off when Bulma asked him something. "Son what's wrong look like something is on your mind." 

"Oh not really, just that Pan is pregnant and I'm the father." Bulma just stood there as Trunks walked into the gravity room.

"PAN IS WHAT?" Bulma yelled from the house.

Vegeta was training till he saw his son come in. "What do you want?" Vegeta landed in front of him. Suddenly Trunks got all nerves to tell him.

"Um I need to tell you something."

"Well spit it out."

"Um Pan is pregnant."

"So why would I care." Vegeta said looking at Trunks.

"Well the thing is I'm the Father." Vegeta got wide eyed.

"NOW WHY DID YOU GO OFF AND DO A STUPID THING LIKE THAT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?"

"um sorry it just happened."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Um I just needed to tell you. Better you find out from me then someone else."

"Hum yeah by the way isn't she a little young for you? I mean isn't she like 17 or something?"

"um yeah." Trunks said blushing. 

"Well the only advice I have for you is um try and stay away from Gohan." 

"Um yeah okay." Just then the Gravity room door slammed open.

"YOU GOT PAN PREGNANT GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE WE NEED TO TALK." Bulma was pretty pissed. Vegeta just laughed and went back to training.

**************************************************************************************

Goten got at His brothers house and walked in cause the door was already open.

"YO GOHAN WHERE ARE YOU?"

Videl walked in. "Oh hey Goten. He is out back probably training or something." 

"Okay cool." He went out there.

"Hey Goten what you doing here?"

"Um I need to tell you and Videl something." 

"Oh can it wait? I'm in the middle of training."

"Well no I think it is best if you find out now."

Goten got Videl and Gohan in the living room.

"Now I hate to be the one to tell you this but I think its best I do it. SO DON'T KILL ME."

"um sure just go on." Gohan said.

"Well Trunks and Pan are a going out."

"Well yeah we knew that." Videl said.

"Yeah if that's all you needed to tell us. We knew that. I'm not to happy about it but we can't stop her."

"Well there is more. Pan is well how can I say it. um she is a little Pregnant by him."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" That is all Gohan could say. Videl started to tear up.

"MY LITTLE GIRL IS GOING TO HAVE A BABY."

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM." Gohan walked out side and started to fly off."  
Goten ran after him.

"GOHAN STOP." Gohan didn't even listen he just kept going.

  
"Okay where are you going."

"WHERE DO YOU THINK I KNEW IT, I TOLD HIM NOT TO TOUCH HER AND HE DID."

"OKAY MAY I REMIND YOU SHE TOUCHED BACK SO SHE IS IN THE WRONG TO." Gohan stopped in mid air.

"Yeah well my daughter is 17 and how old is Trunks 29 FREAKIN 29."

"Gohan listen they really love each other they didn't expect this to happen. And your just going to have to live with it. I mean yeah its Vegeta's son BUT you can't help who you fall in love with." Gohan just shook his head and flew off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma was out side of the gravity room yelling at Trunks.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS YOU THINKING TRUNKS WHY DIDN'T YOU USE ANYTHING?"

"WELL....."

"NO SHUT UP I'M TALKING. TRUNKS DON'T YOU KNOW SHE IS 17?"

"yes......"

"WHAT DID I SAY SHUT UP." Vegeta walked out of the gravity room.

"Women stop yelling at the boy. He's going to get enough of that in a few seconds." Before Trunks could ask why. Gohan and Goten landed.

"TRUNKS SORRY I TRIED TO STOP HIM." Goten yelled.

"Oh god Gohan I am sorry. I love your daughter I didn't think I was going to get her pregnant. Man don't kill me."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY DAUGHTER." Vegeta stepped in front.

"Gohan I know my son is a dumb ass but you know you shouldn't kill him. Cause I have a daughter to." Goten moved behind Gohan cause he was afraid Vegeta was going to go after him.

"And I know there doing things I DON'T LIKE." Goten started to get scared. " But I'm not going to kill the boy for it. I mean I was but Bra would never talk to me again. SHE'S JUST LIKE HER MOTHER."

"YOU WAS GOING TO KILL ME." Goten said yelling from behind Gohan.

"WELL YOUR DAUGHTER 21 A ADULT MINE IS STILL A CHILD."

Gohan ran over and grabbed Trunks by the shirt and pushed him against the wall.

*********************************************************************************

Well there you go.........Hum so is he going to get the shit beat out of him by Gohan or is he going to spare him........... Yup see I like twist in my story........and please review it I WOULD BE EVER SO HAPPY.

Miss Myrhe~ Thank you for your review and its okay.

Chibi Pan Chan-01~ I think you marching around my house with those signs worked.

Lady Tomboy~ Nope you wasn't cruel at all......and yes I can live with it

madoka~I'm glad you like it

Ills~ um nope I don't think Trunks could get rapped unless you drugged him but Hum so hahaha i'll stop thats just mean 

iceis~PEOPLE READ HER STORIES NOW..........SAVE THE BUNNIES.........SING ME THE BUNNY SONG.


	7. Trunks lives on HAHA

Well I'm like so bored so I thought since I got some great reviews I would write chapter 7. (wow chapter seven :-D) 

so Thank you very much. 

Miss Myrhe~ Nope Gohan isn't going to kill trunks (will make him suffer but not kill)

iceis~as always love your reviews (people read her freaking stories they are like SO sweet and funny) 

Chibi Pan Chan-01~ as always thanks and I love when you make your reviews funny (well there ALWAYS funny) 

ills~THANK YOU 

Laura~thank you very much 

Lady Tomboy~nope Trunks isn't looking to go anymore 

well okay if I for got you I'm sorry please for give me. *****************************************************************************

As Gohan was holding Trunks to the wall. Bulma was crying, not because Gohan was about to kill but because his boy got a 17 year old girl Pregnant. Vegeta walked up to Gohan and took him by the wrist. 

"Gohan, like I said my son is a idiot. But do you think killing him will make anything better?" 

"WELL IT SURE AS HELL WOULD MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!" Gohan powered up. Trunks was freaking out and asking his dad to help. 

"hum true BUT your daughter will still be pregnant and most likely she is going to keep the baby. SO if you kill him the poor kid wont have a dad." Gohan tried to ignore him but he knew it was true. But being as stubborn has he was powered up even more. Vegeta let go of his wrist and look at the sky. "well hell here comes your daughter now." Pan landed and ran up to her dad crying. 

"PLEASE DADDY LET HIM GO ITS NOT ALL HIS FAULT I WAS PART OF IT."

"Pan stay out of this you are a child. You are my child." Trunks was powering up trying to get away from Gohan but Gohan was much stronger then him. Pan dropped to her knees and started crying. 

"Dad please stop. I love him. You can't hurt him." Gohan loosened his grip but not as much to let Trunks go. 

"Love, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!" Pan stood up and stopped crying. 

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! I HAVE BEEN TOLD THAT ALL MY FUCKING LIFE! I DO TO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS AND YOUR ABOUT TO KILL IT! AND I SWEAR IF YOU DO YOU WILL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN!" Gohan knew she was for real cause if Pan says she is going to do something she is going to do it. 

Gohan threw Trunks to the side. Vegeta bent down by him. 

"I told you stay away from Gohan. Jeez you could at least ran, damn." Vegeta walked off into the gravity room like nothing happened. Bulma ran over to Trunks and hit him upside the head. 

"TRUNKS YOU CAN NEVER STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!" 

*okay fine why am I always the bad guy. Pan did have a part of this too.* Trunks thought to himself he was to scared that Gohan would find yet another reason to try and kill him.

Gohan went up to pan and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry honey I just want what's best for you."

"Well what about me don't I get a sorry?" Trunks asked still on the ground.

Gohan turned around and gave him a glare.

"YOU CAN JUST SHUT UP!"Trunks back up farther away from Gohan.

Bulma asked Gohan in to the house. Pan went up to Trunks who was still on the ground.

"I think you can get up now." Pan put out her hand to help him up. He got up and gave her a hug

"What's this all about?" Pan said hugging back.

"I thought I was going to die! I saw my whole life flash before my eyes!! I thought I was going to never see you again!"Pan started to laugh a little.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY I ALMOST PEED MY PANTS!" Pan gave Trunks a kiss.

Gohan was in the house and saw that. He was about to run out side. but Bulma stopped him.

"Gohan leave them alone. She kissed him. And plus I would like to see my son live a little longer."

Gohan sat back down and was drinking his tea.

"Well I still don't like it." Gohan said still looking outside.

"Well you think I do. Your daughter is great girl, but she's a child and my son is 29."

"What happened? I mean they were like friends then like the next thing you know she is saying there in love."

"Hum well think about it you and Videl were just friends then look what happened."

"Well still!" Gohan said crossing his arm "Jeez I hate to bring this up, but do you think they will get married?"

"Well of course they will." Vegeta was walking in the house to get a drink.

"What makes you so sure?" Gohan was hoping he would be wrong.

"Come on. Look at them." He pointed outside and they were sitting under a tree talking. But it was the look on there faces they were so happy to be with each other.

"So what there sitting under a freakin tree. BIG DEAL!"

"Damn Gohan they have bonded NO not because they had sex and now she is pregnant . But couldn't you tell when they were kids. This is why I'm not surprised."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANY OF US?" Bulma said yelling.

"Well women do you really think you guys would believe me. And plus if you believed me just a bit then you would keep them away from each other. So that would just screw it up HAHA."

Gohan let out a sigh.

Just then they heard a huge slam.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ONE?!?!?!" Videl was standing by the door out of breath. She ran over to Bulma and started crying.

"Bulma I'm so sorry if she hurt or killed your sons." Vegeta was tired of all the yelling and crying.

"Gohan's Women look out side. Pan and Trunks are just fine." Videl looked and ran out side and hugged Trunks

"YOUR ALIVE GOHAN DIDN'T KILL YOU." She started to look him over.

"DID HE HURT YOU?"

"Um hi Videl. No he didn't hurt me but YOU ARE!" Videl saw that she was squeezing to hard and let go.

"OOPS sorry." Pan just sighed.

"So how is dad?"

"Oh honey he's fine and if he's not he's just going to have to get over it." Videl smiled at them. 

"Well I'll leave you guys alone now that I know Trunks is still breathing."

Videl walked in the house when Trunks started to look around.

"What you looking for?"

"Um Goten was here when Gohan was about to kill me."

"Oh yeah he came to get me and I was already half way here. He told me everything so he went back to Bra's house to see how she was."

"Oh okay." Trunks started to kiss her neck.

"You know what pan?"

"Hum..."

"I Love You!" There were about to start kissing when Gohan walked out.

"HEY WATCH IT!" Trunks stopped and almost feel back. Gohan and Videl started to fly off. 

Gohan thought it was funny when he scared Trunks and started to laughing.

"Is your dad going to be like this all the time with me?"

"Um just about." Pan said with a smile. Trunks just put his head down and sighed.

"Oh baby its okay." Pan put her head on top of his.

***************************************************************************

Pan was 6 months pregnant. And she turned 18 last month so they thought it would be best if Pan moved in with Trunks.

Pan brought in her last box. She wiped her forehead.

"Pan you need stop you don't want to work yourself to much. I don't want anything to happen to my little boy." Trunks went over to Pan and rubbed her stomach.

"What makes you so sure its a boy?"

"Oh believe me I know." Trunk looked at pan and smiled. "Well I'll be in our bed room putting your stuff up." Pan nodded and Trunks went in the back room.

Pan sat on the couch resting from moving all day. 

Mins. later there was a knock at the door. She knew Trunks couldn't hear the door knock so she got up her self and got it.

There was a little petite girl at the door. She had long red hair in big wavy curls and she was wearing blue jeans and a tank top. She looked to be about 25or so.

"Um yes can I help you?" Pan said standing there in front of the girl.

"Yeah hi, Where's Trunks?" The girl was looking in the house about to walk in but pan stepped in front of her.

"By they way who are you?" The other girl asked.

"I'm Pan his GIRLFRIEND." The girl just smiled.

"Oh that's nice. So where is he?" Trunks walked by in the living room getting another box. "TRUNKS!" Trunks looked over and saw her and dropped the box.

"RACHEL!" Rachel walked right past Pan and hugged Trunks. Trunks didn't hug her back he pushed her off.

"Why are you here?"

"Baby we haven't talked in so long." the girl smiled trying to get closer to Trunks. Trunks was backing up and Pan was about to kick that girls ass for getting so close to him.

"Rachel I told you I have a girlfriend, she is having my child, and she is moving in with me." Rachel just smiled. 

"Well Trunks that never stopped me before and well you never stopped me." Trunks was getting pissed off.

"RACHEL LEAVE I can't do anything with you anymore I'm in love with Pan." Rachel looked at Pan and gave a bad look. Pan gave it right back.

"You don't want me YOU ALWAYS WANT ME! And your going to leave me for this girl, gross." Pan had it she walked over to her and powered up.

"Aw lil Pan what are you going to do. Better be careful don't want to hurt the little bastard." Rachel started laughing.

"Rachel I think you might want to leave now." Trunks said, afraid Pan was going to kill her.

"Why I'm not scared." Pan powered up and slapped her across the room. Rachel got back up crying. Pan walked over and picked her up by the neck and threw her outside.

"NEXT TIME YOU CROSS MY PATH YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU WAS NEVER BORN!" Rachel was scared out of her mind and started running.

Pan wiped her hands off.

"Okay Trunks I Think we still need to unpack." Pan walked to the back room smiling.

*Poor Rachel. Well she shouldn't have messed with Pan.* Trunks smiled and walked in the back room with Pan. 

*************************************************************************************

Okay I know this chapter was short stupid and whatever you want to say about it (DON'T FLAME ME) but I thought I would go ahead and write what happens to Trunks and tell everyone what is going on........ummm my next chapter the baby is going to be born and then something really BIG is going to happen I think it will be my last chapter. (sorry but I want to hurry and finish up my story so I can make a new one and not have to worry about any of my other ones) well I think i'll write the next chapter tomorrow or the next day I'm not for sure. And if you guys read my story A bulma and vegeta love story with a twist I'm going to work on that pretty soon.............so ttyl bye

Desarae


	8. little vegeta?

Okay well here is my new chapter, quick summary of the chapter. Pan is going to have her baby and Goten and Bra has a surprise for everyone.

Thank you everyone that reviewed.

Miss Myrhe/redheaded-vixen~ thank you very much

ills~well maybe I'll fit in another cat fight for you lol

eschicky~yup she's a idiot

iceis~as always thank you

***************************************************************************

Trunks was watching TV, when he looked and saw Pan walking around and grabbing stuff.

"Pan what are you doing?"

"Trunks we need to go."

"Go where?"

"Hospital."

"Why?" Trunks knew she wasn't sick so he had no idea what was wrong.

"My water broke." Trunks started freaking out he ran up to Pan.

"ARE YOU OKAY? LET ME GET THE BAGS!" 

"Trunks I'm not dying its okay. Just help me to the car." Trunks picked her up and took her to the car.

"Well I could have walked but thanks." Trunks hurried and got all the bags and threw them in the car. They got to the hospital and got her in the room and checked in. 

Trunks was getting Pan something to drink so she thought it would be a great time to call everyone.

Hello? Videl answered the phone.

Hey mom, just wanted to say my water broke and I'm going to have the baby.

AHHHHHH WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE!

Mom...... Videl had done hung up the phone.

"Well jeez, hum who next.

Yellow Everyone knows this is what Goten and Goku say when they answered the phone.

Hey Grandpa.

Oh Pan hi, and you can me Goku Grandpa makes me feel old.

HAHA Oh well I called to tell you and Chi-chi that I'm having the baby.

OMG OMG OMG REALLY ME AND CHI-CHI WILL BE RIGHT THERE like Videl Goku just hung up.

"God everyone is acting like I'm dieing."

Yellow?

hey Goten "Who is that?" Pan could hear someone's voice in the back ground. let me guess you got Bra over there? 

Yup so what's up.

Oh nothing just that I'm about to have the baby.

wow really?

yup so if you could please call Bulma and Krillion and stuff and tell them.

Sure thing, so see you there. 

***************************************************************************

"AHHHHH YOU BASTARD GET AWAY FROM ME!" Pan was in labor and great pain. Trunks was trying to wipe her forehead but Pan was just screaming. A nurse walked by and tried to grab her arm Trunks jumped in front of her. With Pan's strength she would brake the women's arm.

"I WANT DRUGS!"

"miss sorry but we can't give you drugs just yet."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK GIVE ME SOME GODDAMN DRUGS!" The nurse was tired of all the screaming.

"I'll see what I can do." Everyone was outside the room.

"She yelled like you did women." Vegeta said looking over at Bulma.

"Oh whatever, you try and push a baby out and I had TWO!" Vegeta and Bulma started fighting.

"Okay guys stop it, we can hear enough yelling coming from Pan." Krillion said trying to make them stop.

"My poor little girl, I told her boys would cause pain." Gohan said, Videl just shook her head.

"I WANT MY MOM!" Pan started screaming for Videl. 

"Don't you want me here?" Trunks said with a smile.

Pan grabbed him by the neck.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME, GET MY MOTHER!" Pan let go and Trunks ran outside the room.

"Um Videl she wants you."

"Oh god what happened to your neck?" Bulma said, before he could answer Goku added.

"He got choked." Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan grabbed there necks remembering getting choked the same way.

Videl walked in.

"Hi honey, hang in there." Pan didn't say anything and saw Trunks was still standing there.

"I SHOULD RIP YOUR BALLS OFF SO YOU WONT DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!" Trunks backed away in the corner.

The doctor was couching Pan threw the delivery.

"okay push one more time."

"I AM FUCKING PUSHING!" Pan did it and out came a baby boy. Pan started crying with joy. Trunks would have held him but one of his hand was bandage and the other was in ice.

Videl ran out the room.

"ITS A BOY." 

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE ME?" Goten said.

"We hope not." Bra said hitting Goten in the side.

"well what does he look like." Bulma said jumping up and down. 

"Well wait and see for your self." After a while they went into Pan's room.

"How are you doing?" Gohan said giving her a hug.

"Oh I'm fine."

"So where is he?" Bra said looking around the room.

"Oh there going to bring him in a min."

"So what are you going to name him?" Goten said sitting next to Bra.

"We don't know yet." Trunks said pulling up a chair to sit next to Pan.

"You guys are making me feel old." Bulma said making Vegeta sit down. Everyone laughed.

The nurse walked in was Pan and Trunks new baby boy.

The nurse handed him to pan and walked off. Everyone gathered around her to see what he looked like.

"OMG." Bulma said with a huge smile.

"ITS LOOKS LIKE DADDY!" Bra said in shock. 

The baby had hair that spiked up just like Vegeta and the hair line was pushed back.

"Oh yeah and look at this." Trunks picked him up and turned him around.

"A TAIL!" Goku said laughing.

"Well isn't he handsome?" Vegeta said crossing his arms. "Well I think you should name it after me, so it can stay in the family." Vegeta looked over and gave Bulma a glare. "I WANTED TO NAME MY SON VEGETA BUT NOOOOOOO SOME WOMEN WOULDN'T LET ME." Bulma just stuck out her tongue.

"I was going to be named Vegeta?" Trunks said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you know that would be nice, I rather do like the name Vegeta." Pan said with a smile.

"Um are you sure?" Goku and Gohan said at the same time.

"Well yeah he made a good point. And I could give the prince the honor to keep the name in the family."

"I'm starting to like this girl. Good choice son." Trunks blushed and Pan just had a big smile on her face.

Everyone was in silence when Bra stood up and broke it.

"Well lets make the mood even better I have something to tell you guys. Me and Goten are getting married." Bulma stood up and Bra and Bulma jumped around in joy.

"MY LITTLE GIRL IS GETTING MARRIED THAT'S GREAT!" Bulma said over and over. Well of course everyone was happy but all they could do was look at Vegeta. Vegeta was ready to kill something and had his sites on Goten. 

Goten was really scared right now and was backing up in a corner.

"Um Vegeta come on be happy for the couple." Gohan said was a son grin. Vegeta didn't answer but was slowly walking up to Goten.

"If you guys are going to fight don't fight here." Trunks said.

"DON'T FIGHT AT ALL!" Chi-chi said, she knew Goten would be in great pain if Vegeta got him.

After a while it looked like it turned into a game of tag. 

Trunks was in the middle trying to stop his dad.

"Okay dad stop it, you made your point your pissed, you want him dead BUT DON'T ACT ON IT PLEASE!"

" Boy if you don't get out of my way." Vegeta pushed him to the side making him fall down. Trunks just pouted and went and sat down to watch. *Goten can just fight for his own life*

Bra was trying to make his dad stop, she and Bulma were crying. 

"Daddy please I love him don't kill him." Vegeta just looked at her 

"See look you made my little girl cry." Goten didn't care what people were saying he was just running around the room.

Trunks thought of a idea.

"DAD LISTEN!" Vegeta stopped and looked at him.

"WHAT BOY!?"

"Okay you know how you saved me from Gohan, well okay YOU didn't save me but still........"

"GO ON BOY I HAVE A KILLING TO DO!" Goten had his chance and ran behind Bra and Bulma.

"Okay I'm getting to it. Okay you said that me and Pan bonded and you knew that WELL can't you see Bra and Goten have bonded. I mean look at them. Well look at them when there not crying but think about it your dad wouldn't wanted you to marry a human and you did."

Vegeta thought for a moment and looked at his son, then looked at the scared Goten.

"Damn it I hate it when your right." Vegeta sat down and crossed his arms. 

"Well damn give me my Grandson." Trunks too Vegeta jr. (au: HEHEHEHE isn't that cute) and held him for a moment.

"Yup I'm going to train you to be strong." Everyone started awing, and Vegeta looked up and gave a glare to everyone to shut up.

"So are you going to kill me?" Goten said to Vegeta.

"I didn't say I WASN'T but I'll call it off for a while." Goten gave a sigh and sat next to Bra.

"So when's the wedding?" Chi-chi said

"As soon as possible." Bra said with a smile. Vegeta just gave a moan.

*************************************************************************************

Okay well the next chapter is going to be the wedding and its going to be funny cause Vegeta is still pissed and well just think about it...........it will be funny............well I thought this chapter was stupid but hey I tried.........NO FLAMES.

Desarae


	9. Gotens in BIG trouble!

Guys I am so sorry it took me this long to get the chapter out.......I just had a total writers block, but I'll try my best and make this chapter funny (and I said TRY okay) 

**************************************************************************************

About three weeks have past Trunks Pan and the baby was all doing fine. Goten was staying far away from Vegeta, and Bra and Bulma was making plans for the wedding (plans Vegeta didn't know about).

One evening Bra was sitting on the couch with little Vegeta (AN: that's what I'm going to call the baby okay). 

"Aren't you the cutest little thing ever? Yes you are YES YOU ARE!" Bra was making little Vegeta laugh. "Yes your going to grow up and be strong just like your daddy."

"No he's going to grow up and be strong like his grandpa." Vegeta said walking in the room.

"Aw there's your silly grandpa. Yes he is isn't he silly." Vegeta just raised a eye brow and shook his head and thinking to himself. 

*First I'm the great Prince Vegeta now I'm the silly grandpa.* The phone started ringing and Bra got up and handed little Vegeta to umm Vegeta.

"What am I suppose to do with him?"

"Come on dad just hold him, don't act like you never had kids before. Just let me get the phone." Vegeta took the baby and Bra went in the next room. Little Vegeta started laughing and reaching his arms up towards Vegeta's face.

"What are you laughing at, you should never laugh at a Prince." Little Vegeta just had a big smile on his face. Vegeta sat on the couch and was rocking the baby back and forth. Vegeta had a smile on his face. But the next thing Vegeta knows he sees a flash. He looks up and sees Trunks holding a camera.

"Aw now isn't that the sweetest thing you ever saw." Trunks said leaning against the door way. Vegeta started screaming for Bra.

"What dad?" Bra said running in the room.

"Here take him." Vegeta said getting up and handing the baby to Bra.

"Why?" 

"CAUSE I HAVE TO KICK YOUR BROTHERS ASS!" Vegeta started running towards Trunks.

"AW DAD STOP IT!"

"YOU KNOW I HATE TAKING PICTURES, NOW GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND TAKE THE BEATING LIKE A MAN!"

Trunks was really running hard and ran out the back door, he was trying to hide behind a tree.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK A TREE IS GOING TO SAVE YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

" Aw but dad I'm your little brat." Trunks said laughing.

"Yeah well you wont be after I kill you." Vegeta started to get a blast ready in his hand when Bulma came running out.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Bulma said screaming.

"Your brat took a picture of me!" Vegeta said Crossing his arms.

"Oh boo hoo big deal, I don't think you should kill him over it jeez. Now get in the house me and Bra are leaving and you have to take care of the baby."

"Now why can't Trunks do that, he's the freakin father."

"SHUT UP I HAVE TO GO JUST BOTH OF YOU TAKE CARE OF HIM!" Bulma turned around and walked in the house. Trunks was walking by him and said.

"Damn dad your whipped."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Vegeta ran over and started chocking Trunks. Bra walked out and went up to Vegeta and gave him a kiss on the cheek while he was chocking Trunks.

"Bye daddy me and mom are going to be gone for a while okay?"

"Yeah sure whatever" Bra went up to Trunks face.

"When are you ever going to learn." Bra spun around and walked back in the house.

**************************************************************************************

"Aw Pan this is perfect!" Bra squealed, she was trying on wedding dressing for her big day.

"Well don't you think something is wrong with it?" Pan said tilting her head to the side.

"What are you crazy its PERFECT!"

"Its white!" Pan said with a smirk.

"So what I want a white dress." Bra said giving a strange look.

"But listen You, meaning BRA BRIEF shouldn't wear a white dress. Now think about what I said." Bra looked off and then realized what she meant.

"SHUT UP I'M WEARING A WHITE DRESS!" Bulma turned around hearing what she was saying.

"Pan don't be silly of course she can wear a white dress, why can't she?" After saying that Bulma's face expression totally changed. "BRA HAVE YOU HAD SEX BEFORE YOU WAS MARRIED!" Everyone in the store heard her, Pan walked away and started saying 'I don't know her'.

"Oh mom please you had sex before you was married. Like YAMCHA and umm well I guess daddy." After Bra said that she shivered of even having that thought. 

"Your Father is going to kill you if he finds out you had sex before you was married. He don't even want you having sex when you are married." Bulma said calmly but thinking about what Vegeta would do.

"Oh please he wouldn't kill me he would kill them, but I know something that daddy could kill you over." Bra said crossing her arms and get that Vegeta trademark smirk on her face.

"And what's that missy." Bulma said doing the same. Pan wanted to bust out laughing but tried her hardest not to.

"Daddy doesn't know you slept with Yamcha, because I heard you talking to chi-chi about how you said it was another boyfriend you had."

"You wouldn't dare tell him." Bra nodded her head.

"But I wont if you don't tell about the pre-marital sex stuff."

"You know when you act like this, you remind me of your father and I hate it." Bra just smiled and walked back in the dressing room.

Pan let her self laugh, she was on the floor rolling.

**************************************************************************************

Before Bulma had left she had done put little Vegeta to bed so the men didn't have to do it.

Vegeta was sitting on the couch giving Trunks the evil look. Trunks was rubbing his neck and looking in a mirror.

"You know dad you didn't have to chock me so hard, jeez look at this bruise." Vegeta didn't say a word but just let out a moan.

"So boy where's the camera."

"One I think for once in my life you can call me Trunks okay and two I'M NOT TELLING." Trunks started laughing and leaned back in the chair. Vegeta kept his cool and calmly said.

"BOY do you realize I can kill you with one shot."

"Yes BUT I know you wouldn't kill your little boy." Trunks said giving a little puppy dog look.

"Do you know how gay you looked just then. So never do that again." Vegeta said looking away. Trunks started laughing. 

For about 7 mins Trunks and Vegeta sat there in silence. Trunks racked his fingers through his hair, the next thing they knew little Vegeta started crying. They both looked at each other and sat there thinking he would stop. For about 3 mins the baby kept crying.

"I think you should go in there." Vegeta said covering his ears.

"Me I don't know what to do."

"What your telling me you don't know how to shut him up?"

"No cause when he cries Pan usually gets up and gets him. But you had two kids don't you know how, I've only been a dad for 3 weeks." Both shut up and sat there. After a while little Vegeta was quite. They almost started to get worried and opened the door, and saw he was breathing. 

"Yeah well he's still alive." Vegeta said shutting the door. Trunks nodded and walked back in the living room.

About 2 hours later the girls walk in, Pan walked over and sat on Trunks lap. Bulma and Bra sat by Vegeta leaving him in the middle.

"I hope you guys didn't have trouble with him. Did you?" Pan said resting her head on Trunks shoulder.

"Oh it was just awful me and dad are so tired."

"Aw poor baby." Bulma said kissing Vegeta on the neck. 

"You guys deserve something special." Pan said raising her head up.

"Yeah how about we make you a HUGE dinner one fit for a king." Vegeta raised a eye brow. "Or prince." Bulma kissed Vegeta and Bra started yelling.

"That's it, I'm grossed out. Pan is kissing my brother and my mother is almost making out with my dad. So if you excuse me I will be in my bathroom throwing up." Bra walked off and everyone shrugged.

**************************************************************************************

It was a Friday and Bra was bored out of her mind. She was laying on her bed talking to herself.

"Hum Pan is with the baby, mom is with Pan and the baby, dad and Trunks are training with Goku, and Goten is.......ummmm." Bra shot up out of her bed and grabbed the phone, and jumped back on her bad.

"Goten you better be home." Bra quickly dialed the number and waited for him to answer.

Yellow? 

GotenI'mBoredYouWannaDoSomethingTonight?! Bra said wanting to say it all at once.

Um babe maybe you can talk a little slower.

Oh sorry, I was just wondering to you want to go out tonight or come over here or something. 

Hum sounds good, lets go out and get something to eat.

Bra fell over on her bed.

Some how I just knew you was going to say that. Goten started laughing, in a confused way, he didn't know what she meant but he knew she was trying to be funny. Well if were going to go out tonight I'll go get ready, um come to my house at um 6:00, okay?

Yeah okay, bye. They hung up and Bra shot out of bed and looked at her clock.

"Okay its 1:00 I think I'll be ready by then." Bra strolled in the bathroom to start getting ready.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Goten looked at his clock it was 5:30 and thought he would go ahead and go over there.

"Well knowing her she probably isn't ready but what the hell." Goten flew over there and noticed the door was unlocked. He figured she opened it for him.

"Bra it's me are you ready?" Goten walked in and went to her living room.

"Well hello Trunks I didn't expect you to be hear."

"Oh yeah I just got done training and I figured I would drop by and bug my lil sis. So what you guys going to do?"

"Oh you know, go out to eat and maybe a little dessert for after wards, if you know what I mean." Goten was standing next to him and elbowed him in the arms.

"Aw can't you just wait for the honeymoon?" Trunks said laughing.

"Well I don't....." Goten was cut off by a stern voice.

"I think you can." Goten slowly looked over his shoulder and nearly peed his pants. Goten wanted to brake down and cry cause he knew tonight he was going to die.

"Vegeta please god don't kill me, I promise I wont touch her." Goten got on his knees and started begging. Bra walked out of her room

"What the.....?"

"Daddy hey." Bra said running up and hugging him. 

"What you can't say hi to your brother."

"Oh yeah, well anyways." Bra walked up and was about to kiss Goten when he jumped back.

"AH DON'T TOUCH ME, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Goten said falling on his butt.

"Um what are you talking about." Bra said moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"Well princess me and Trunks need to go home. Were going to train in the gravity room."

"Okay daddy." She gave Vegeta another hug. 

"Give you big brother a hug." Trunks said walking up to Bra.

"Ew don't touch me."

"Aw I love you to." Trunks said rolling his eyes and walking out the door. Vegeta was half way out when he turned around and said.

"I'm watching you Goten." Vegeta smirk and flew out.

"What did dad mean by that?" Bra said walking up to Goten.

"Um oh nothing." Goten said putting his hand behind his head and laughing, hoping she would stop asking.

Goten and Bra got to the Restaurant.

"Oh Goten thank you for bringing me here." Bra said sitting down.

"Oh okay." Goten was looking around the room and trying to sense Vegeta's ki. Bra knew he was acting weird, well weirder then normal, but thought he would snap out of it.

They had order the food and it was all on the table. Of course Bra was eating like a normal person (well normal for a saiyan) and Goten was eating like he was at home. Everyone once and a while Bra would notice him looking around the room while he was eating.

"Goten what's wrong? Your acting really weird."

Goten was so busy looking around he didn't even hear her. Everyone knew this pissed Bra off the most when people don't listen to her. She slammed her hands on the table making Goten almost fall out of his seat.

"WHAT!"

"Goten what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh babe its nothing." Goten reached over to grab his hand but quickly jerked back.

"Yes something is wrong, you haven't touched me once tonight." Bra said pouting and crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry I guess I'm not feeling good." As Goten was looking around he notice Bra got a evil look on her face, like she was up to something. The same look Vegeta gets when he's about to kill something. Goten ignored it, but then wished he didn't. He felt her foot going slowly up his leg. Goten took in a deep breathe and started looking around even more. Bra start twirling her hair with one finger and had that smirk on her face. Bra kept moving up his leg making him go crazy. 

At this moment he was scared for his life and jumped out of his seat placing a napkin in front of his pants. 

"Um I need to go to the bathroom." Goten rushed off leaving Bra to stay there and pout.

After they were done eating Goten hurried and got out of there. He drove her home.

"Well goodnight I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Goten said with a smile happy that he lived this long.

"Why don't you walk me to my door." Goten eyes got huge and started messing with his shirt.

"Is it just me or is it hot." Bra started laughing.

"Oh Goten your so silly, come on you can at least walk me to the door." Goten sighed and help her out the car. They were to the door and Goten waited until she opened it.

"Okay goodnight Bra." Goten started to walk off when Bra grabbed him and kissed him. Goten pulled away and started looking around.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Goten yelled freaked out.

"That was a thank you for dinner." Bra kissed him again but this time Goten didn't pull away. Bra pulled away to speak again and saw that he was blushing a little bit.

"What was that for?" Goten asked again

"That was for the drive home."

"So what do I get for walking you to the door?" Goten said forgetting about Vegeta and getting lost in her blue eyes.

Bra didn't say a word but pulled him into the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Goten woke up to his beautiful blue haired angel. Goten carefully got out of bed and thought it would best to hurry up and go home incase Vegeta might want to come over.

Bra woke up and saw that Goten wasn't there.

"well fine he treats me like a one night stand, thanks a lot Goten." Bra said to herself. She got her robe on and walked into the kitchen. She looked at the table and saw a bowl of cereal and a note.

_ Dear ANGEL OF MINE,_

Sorry I left like that but I thought it would be best. I'll tell you my reasons later. I had a great time last night (and I'm not talking about just sex, even though that was the best part, almost as good at the food) HAHA. Sorry about the cereal I was going to make you something but it seems like some people don't go to the store. Well I hope I see you today my love.

Love, Goten

Bra just gave a smile and thought it was the sweetest thing he's done. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Goten landed at his house and walked in with a huge smile and humming a song. He looked around and saw a light in the living room.

*Hum I thought I turned them all off before I left.* Goten thought to him self. He walked in to see a very angry Vegeta sitting in his living room.

**************************************************************************************

Well I hope you guys like it. I thought it was a really good chapter. Um I can't say I'll have the next out like tomorrow but it will come out sooner then this on did. Well I hope I get some great reviews.

Desarae


	10. UM.....

Bra was sitting in her living room, while watching TV and eating her cereal. Bra could sense Trunks KI coming but didn't think anything about it. The next thing she knew Trunks had knocked down her door and was in the living room with her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Trunks grabbed her shoulders.

"Where is Goten?"

"I don't know?" Bra said shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay fine when did he leave?"

"How did you know he stayed the night with me?"

"Bra NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS, just tell me when did he leave?"

"I'm not for sure, he was gone when I woke up."

"SHIT!" Trunks said starting to run back out.

"Well what happened?"

"Bra dad stayed over at Gotens house waiting for him to go home, and now he knows what you did. He's not stupid. Lets just pray he's still alive when I get there." Bra started crying but Trunks didn't have time to talk with her.  
***********************************************************************************  
Vegeta slower raised his head up looking at the scared boy. Vegeta let out a sigh and leaned back in the chair.

"And where were you last night?" Vegeta said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well....um....Mr. Vegeta sir I was ummmmm......DON'T KILL ME!" Goten said yelling. Vegeta smirk and slowly walked up to him. Looking him straight in the eyes.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Goten quickly shook his head.  
"Well that's good. So when I said I was watching you did you believe me?"

"Yes sir." Goten said almost shaking.

"So you don't think I'm stupid, and you know I was watching you. THEN WHY DID YOU STAY THE NIGHT!? I know what you guys did." Goten jumped back hearing Vegeta yelled at him. 

"VEGETA YOU LISTEN TO ME NOW!" Vegeta couldn't believe Goten just yelled at him, but it made Vegeta smile. Goten could barely believe that he was doing it but kept talking.

"Your son got MY niece pregnant, there not even married, and you didn't yell at him. Me and your daughter are getting married and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it!" Goten stood his ground he was sick and tired of Vegeta treating him like this.

Vegeta was pretty calm, and was rather enjoying this.

"That's the thing, SHE'S MY DAUGHTER! And You are not getting married GOT THAT?!"

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO STOP US!?" Goten got right in his face.

"I'll kill you." Vegeta said with a huge grin. Goten started laughing. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY BOY!?" Vegeta hated to be laughed at.

"You know Vegeta, that they would wish me back, and after I'm back Bra will marry me." Goten said crossing his arms.

"Well that will just be more fun for me." Goten titled his head, he didn't know what Vegeta was talking about. "I'll just kill you every time you come back, and by then Bra will be with someone else. And not with some weakling like you." Goten screamed a flew forward punching Vegeta in the face.

Vegeta felt his face and looked back at him.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME!" Vegeta powered up to super saiyan making most of Gotens stuff brake. Goten did the same making the house shake.

*************************************************************************************

"OH god what was that?" Trunks said trying to fly faster. *Goten please be alive when I get there.* Trunks thought to himself.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Bra was in her car trying to get to Gotens house. She could barely see with all the tears in her eyes.

"ITS ALL MY FAULT! Bra you are so stupid, you should have known dad would do something like this. Why did I asked Goten in last night." Bra was at a stop light and was hitting her head against the steering wheel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Boy you know I'm stronger then you." 

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT!" Goten knew he wasn't going to win, but he knew he had to try. Plus he hit him and he knew there was no turning back.

"Why Don't you just give up, and leave my daughter alone." Vegeta said, but knew he wouldn't agree to it.

"I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOUR DAUGHTER ALONE, I LOVE HER!" Goten said powering up more.

Vegeta came forward but Goten dodged him. Vegeta gave a small smirk.

"Maybe your stronger then I thought." Goten flew outside, knowing if this kept going he wouldn't have a house anymore.

Goten powered up some more making a huge hole in the ground. Goten flew towards him and kicked punched and did everything he knew, but Vegeta dodged them with ease. Vegeta smile and kicked him sending him across the lawn hitting the side of his house. Goten got up and went back to fighting, Vegeta grabbed him by the neck and started punching him in the stomach. Vegeta threw his limp body down and just looked at him.

"Bra is to good for you, she needs someone strong not weak like you." Goten tried to get up but fell back to the ground. 

Vegeta felt Trunks coming and looked at the sky, Goten knew this was his last chance to attack. Goten got all the power he had and made a blast. Goten shot it but Vegeta dodged it, the blast hit a tree making the tree into tiny pieces. 

*Damn that's all I had left, now I can't even stand up.* Goten was about to black out.

Vegeta walked up, angry that he even tried to do that. He kicked him in his side braking some of his ribs. Vegeta put his foot on his chest.

"So do you give up, will you leave her alone?" Goten could barely speak but got one word out.

"NEVER!" Vegeta stepped on his chest, making Goten scream out for mercy.

Trunks landed, to see his friend was barely with them anymore.

"DAD STOP LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Vegeta turned to his son, but still kept his foot on Gotens chest.

"THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!"

"YES IT DOES, I think you made your point just leave him alone." Vegeta started laughing and turned back to Goten.

Bra pulled up in her car and ran up to her dad pulling at his arm.

"Daddy stop it, I love him so much. Just please leave him alone." Bra got on her knees begging Vegeta to stop.

"THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"

"DADDY NO!" Bra kept pulling on her arm, Vegeta had enough of it and made a small blast in his hand and held it to her face.

"I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS, BUT NO ONE GETS IN MY WAY WHEN IM FIGHTING!" Bra couldn't believe her father would do this. Trunks ran over and grabbed Bra. Well Trunks had to pretty much drag her out of the way and she was kicking and screaming.

"Bra come on please!" Trunks held her down.

"YOU BASTARD LET ME GO! ARE YOU GOING TO LET YOUR FRIEND JUST DIE! TRUNKS YOU ASS HOLE LET GO OF ME NOW DAMN IT! Bra tried to kick Trunks but he dodged them.

Vegeta pressed down on his chest again making Goten scream.

Bra had tears just running down her face.

"GOTEN!" Bra said trying to get away from Trunks. "TRUNKS IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS WHEN YOU LET ME GO!"

Vegeta took his foot off and raised his head up to look at Bra.

"You better say your goodbyes cause this will be the last time you see each other." Goten did a faint smile and then blacked out.

"GOTEN NO WAKE UP GOOOOOOTEN!"

Vegeta made a huge blast, he knew that with one shot he would be dead. Vegeta put it to his chest.

Bra started powering up, Vegeta wasn't paying attention to her. But Trunks was, he knew this wasn't going to be good.

Bra manage to get up. Trunks was still holding her. Bra screamed, he power level shot up. That wave of power was enough to get Trunks off of her. Bra stood there looking at Goten and her power kept going up.

"holy shit Bra your power!" Trunks said getting off the ground. Bra's hair started to turn from blonde to blue. It did that for a couple of seconds. When it finally stayed to blonde.

"OMG BRA YOUR A SUPER SAIYAN!" Trunks couldn't believe it. Bra ran over and punch Vegeta in the face sending him a couple of feet away. 

Bra stood there in anger and looked at her father getting off the ground.

Vegeta didn't say a word he just looked at his daughter in aw. Bra stopped looking at him and bent down picking Goten up.

"Goten wake up please!" Bra put her ear to his chest and felt he was still alive. Bra looked over and her dad again.

"DON'T FUCK WITH A SAIYANS MATE!" Bra said, and then walked in the house.

Trunks and Vegeta both looked at each other with there mouth open.

************************************************************************************

Trunks walked in the house first, he looked around and saw Bra cleaning up the mess Goten and Vegeta made.

"Um sis where is Goten?"

"Oh I put him in his room, he is still knocked out but I think he will wake up in a few hours."

"Oh okay that's good, but one question."

"Sure Trunks."

"HOW DID YOU TURN SUPER SAIYAN, YOU DON'T EVEN TRAIN!"

Bra looked at her brother and thought for a min. "I really don't know, but HOW DID I LOOK AT A BLONDE?" Bra said with a huge smile. Trunks fell over (an: you know anime style.)

Vegeta walked in with his arms crossed, Bra and Vegeta made eye contact and it looked like another fight was going to brake out. Trunks was in the middle looking back and forth at them.

"Bra how did you do that?"

"Trunks tell our father I'm not talking to him."

"Dad Bra said she's not talking to you."

"I KNOW I HEARD HER!" Vegeta said screaming. "Bra listen it was for your own good."

"Trunks tell dad that I'M TRIED OF HEARING THAT, I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE! AND THAT I'M TIRED OF HIM RUNNING MY LIFE CAUSE HE DOESN'T WANT ME TO GET HURT! I have to learn from my mistakes but I can't even make mistakes with dad around all the time." Trunks looked over at Vegeta.

"Yeah what she said." Vegeta walked over and grabbed Bra by the arm. She jerked back and pushed him.

"GOD HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO GOTEN, YOU WAS GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM! AND I KNOW IM NOT STRONGER THEN YOU BUT IF YOU KILLED HIM I WOULD HAVE FOUND AWAY TO KILL YOU MY SELF, FATHER OR NOT!" Bra turned around with her arms crossed. Vegeta started to pull at his hair.

"GOD YOUR ACTING JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER STOP THAT!" Trunks covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Well I think you guys need to go, I'm going to stay with Goten for a few nights and clean this place up okay." Bra started to pick up broken glass. When Vegeta was almost out the door.

"Oh dad by the way, the wedding is Saturday." Vegeta started cussing to himself and flew off. Trunks went up to Bra.

"NO GIVE YOUR BROTHER A HUG!" Bra jumped back and did a Vegeta smirk.

"What Bra? I hate when you guys get that look."

"Remember when I said I was going to kick you ass when you let me go?"

"Um yeah. So?" Trunks said. Bra smiled and kicked him between the legs.

"Okay I feel better."

"I HATE YOU!"

"Aw I love you to." Bra said laughing. 

When trunks manage to get up, he flew off.

*****************************************************************************************

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Vegeta and Trunks went home and was telling the story, well Trunks was telling the story.

"VEGETA YOU JACK ASS I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO POOR GOTEN!"

"Women shut up I'm tired of all this yelling. And plus BRA TURNED SUPER SAIYAN!"

"I don't give a damn Vegeta! You almost kill Goten. And if you did then you would have to face Goku!" 

"No he would have to face Chi-Chi" Trunks said. All of them shuddered at the idea of Chi-Chi getting mad.

********************************************************************************

Saturday

The Wedding

"PAN WHERE IS MY NECKLACE?!" Bra was running around in her room.

"Um on your neck." Pan said laughing and holding Vegeta (an: the baby DUH) Bra felt her neck and started laughing.

"Oh yeah, but where is mom?"

"She is done at the church setting things up." Marron was on the bed laughing.

"Oh I can't wait to get married."

"Well first your going to have to stay with one man for more then a night." Bra said finally getting a chance to sit down.

"Well that's true." All the girls started laughing when Pan's cell phone rang.

Hello?

Yeah HI, Everyone is ready for you guys so hurry up and come.

Okay okay keep your pants on. Pan hug up the phone.

"Who was it?" Marron said, she was helping Bra with her hair.

"Oh it was Trunks he said that we need to go now." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bra took a deep breathe when she walked in the church everyone saw her and started awing.

"Bra you look so beautiful." Chi-chi said. "This reminds me of when me and Goku got married." Chi-Chi started to get all teary eyed when Bulma came up crying her self.

"MY BABY IS GETTING MARRIED!" The guys was way in the back of the church and heard her.

"Um I think Bra is here." Goten let out a sigh. "What's wrong?" Trunks said hitting Goten on the back. "Don't tell me your nerves."

"I'm so nerves I'm about to cry myself." Trunks started laughing and looked at his watch.

"Well I think we need to go in there, it's about time."

"Mom could you take Vegeta?"

"Yeah sure." Videl took the baby and went and sat in the church.

The music started playing and Pan elbowed Bra.

"Show Time." 

Trunks was Gotens best man and Pan was the brides maid. (AN: that's all they wanted for the wedding.) They walked down and started awing them. They both blushed and walked over to where there suppose to stand.

Bra started to walk down the aisle. Everyone stood up making Bra a little nerves with everyone's eyes on her. When she got to where Goten was she saw that Goten could barely keep his mouth closed.

Bulma was in the front row crying and talking to Vegeta.

"Doesn't our little girl look beautiful." Vegeta didn't say a word but just looked at his watch.

Chi-Chi was crying too and Goku was holding her mouth to keep her from talking.

Everything went fine until the preacher asked.

"Who here thinks this man and women should not be married, speak now or forever hold there peace." Vegeta stood up waving his arms.

"I DO I DO, THESE TWO SHOULD NOT MARRY!" Bulma stood up and grabbed Vegeta by the hair pulling him in the chair and covering his mouth.

"Um sorry keep going, AND HURRY!" Everyone got nerves with Vegeta angry now. Preacher continued and then finished by saying. 

"You may now kiss the bride." Goten was leaning in to kiss Bra. Bulma was looking and saw a little light coming out of Vegeta's finger she knew he was going to try and kill him AGAIN and Bulma slapped Vegeta's hand.

"DON'T" Bulma said. Goten and Bra kissed. They then ran down the aisle. Well Goten was running he wanted to get away from Vegeta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was at the reception and eating there cake. Goku was a little drunk from all the wine he drank (and he's a saiyan so think about how much he drank).

Goku started to hang on Vegeta.

"Wasn't that a wonderful...um....." Goku forgot what he was going to say and held up his glass to Vegeta.

"WANNA DRINK!" Vegeta sighed and pushed Goku to the ground.

The music started playing and everyone was dancing. Even Bulma. Vegeta was just sitting there looking at the ceiling. When he saw blue hair coming towards him.

"Daddy dance with me."

"No." Vegeta turned his head.

"Okay fine daddy I'm sorry for hitting you." Vegeta smirk and got up.

"Okay, But I'm not going to like this." Bra laughed and had her dance.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Bra was opening her presents when she got to Marrons. 

"Here Bra open this."

"Oh thank you." Bra opened it up and picked up a teddy. Bra blushed bright red and so did Goten.

18 started to laugh her head off and hugged Marron.

"That's my daughter." Krillin just shook his head.

Bulma kept hitting Vegeta on his side. 

"OKAY WOMEN!" Vegeta stood up.

"Well I don't have a present so I thought I would make a toast. Goten I'm...." Vegeta looked at Bulma how had a 'I'm going to kill you if you don't say it' look on her face. "I'mSorryForTryingToKillYou!" Vegeta said it really fast hoping no one heard him say sorry. Chi-Chi was confused.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM!" Bulma started laughing like it was a joke.

Vegeta continued on what he was saying. "But I just hope you two are very happy together. Just don't hurt my daughter or I WILL KILL YOU!" Bulma hit him beside his head and Vegeta sat down. Everyone just looked at him.

"Um no need Vegeta." Goten said.

Krillin was taking a bite of his cake when he looked over at Pan and Trunks.

"So when are you guys going to get married." All eyes fell on them and they both looked at each other.

"Um......"

*****************************************************************************************

THE END

Okay jeez I'm finally done.....Okay I'm not going to go no with the Pan and Trunks wedding cause there's really no point to. Everyone is used to them as a couple so there wouldn't be no fighting. But I hope you guys like it and maybe you can check out some more of my stories you might like them if you liked this one. But real quick I want to say thankx to.


End file.
